


Her Sacrifice

by Scarberrita



Series: We promised forever [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt Athos, M/M, Mention of sex, Original Character(s), Sex, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 35,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarberrita/pseuds/Scarberrita
Summary: "Kaianna" D'Artagan said shocked"Charles" she repliedThe continuation of my story 'Back to Normal' you should read that one first before you read this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are always welcome:)

"Kaianna" D'Artagnan said shocked

"Charles" she replied

"My memory of you did you no justice, Morning dove" D'Artagnan held her hands.

"You say that every time you see me" She looked down.

"Because it's true" He put his finger under her chin and lifted it up.

Athos watched as the two hugged. Kaianna closed her eyes and pressed her face into D'Artagnan's neck. Her hand gently ran across his shoulder and he winced. Kaianna pulled back her green eyes huge with worry.

"You're injured" Kaianna stated, turning D'Artagnan around and pulling his shirt up to look. "What happened?"

Sighing D'Artagnan looked up at Athos, Aramis and Porthos and winked at them.

"I cut it" He answered flatly earning a chuckle from his men.

Kaianna pressed her lips together and looked up at them. 

"How did you do that?" She asked clearly amused. She let his shirt drop and moved him to sit down at the table.

Athos, Aramis and Porthos dismounted and their horses were taken by the stable boy. They walk closer to D'Artagnan and Kaianna. Kaianna turns towards them and smiles softly.

"Kaianna Himeji" She introduced herself holding out her hand.

"Aramis" Aramis replied bringing her hand up and kissing it.

"Aramis.. The best marksman that has ever lived?" She asked and winked at D'Artagnan

Aramis threw his head back and laughed. D'Artagnan ducked his head blushing.

"Yes. I am that Aramis" He kissed her hand again. "D'Artagnan told us you were beautiful but you exceed all expectations" 

"I was told you were a charmer.. I like you" She smirked at him and then gave her attention to Athos holding her hand out again.

"Athos de la fère" He kissed her hand.

"The best swordsman in the history of swordsmen?" She asked. D'Artagnan groaned and buried his face in his hands.

Athos looks behind her at D'Artagnan, his lips twitching in a half smile. He looks back at her and into her emerald green eyes that are to intense to look into for long. He swallows before answering. 

"I've been told that you are very skilled yourself so I might not be the best" he told her and let go of her hand.

"We will have to spar sometime and see" She smiled and turned towards Porthos, holding her hand out.

Porthos stood still for a moment, shocked that she was holding her hand out. Most women of power turned away from him because of the color of his skin and yet here she was willing to touch him. He reached for her hand and gently kissed it like Athos and Aramis did.

"You must be Porthos. The strongest man that walks this earth" She said.

"Yes" he said almost breathless.

"Your arm is the size of my head" She said in awe, causing D'Artagnan and the others to laugh.

"Kaianna.. Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled you're here but you're early. A month and a half early. Why are you here?" D'Artagnan asked

Kaianna let go of Porthos hand and looked at Trèville. Aramis gave Porthos a knowing look and shook his head fondly. Trèville cleared his throat.

"Perhaps we should go to my office and talk" He suggested.

"That would be best" Kaianna replied and looked at D'Artagnan

D'Artagnan nodded and stood up swaying a little. Kaianna and Athos grabbed him at the same time and looked at each other. D'Artagnan looked at both of them and smiled.

"My heroes" He whispered earning a smile from both of them.

They helped D'Artagnan up the stairs followed by Aramis and Porthos. Athos guided D'Artagnan to a chair and helped him sit down. D'Artagnan closed his eyes in pain and took a few deep breaths.

"I demand that you tell me what happened, Charles. Now." Kaianna said, her voice firm and commanding.

"I was attacked on a mission by three men. I killed two and knocked out the other" He answered wearily.

"What can you tell me about these men?" Kaianna asked gentler.

"There was a symbol. I've seen it before but I don't remember where.. Can you please tell me why you're here now.. I'm slightly worried" He took her hand.

"I received a letter from Trèville asking me to come because you were in danger" She explained and looked at Trèville.

Trèville pulled out the letter Kaianna gave him out of his pocket and laid it on the table. The musketeers walked up to the table to read it.

"Only I didn't write this letter. We don't know who did or why but we can only assume that whoever it was has something terrible planned" Trèville told them and sat in his chair.

Kaianna looked at the men and bit her bottom lip. She put her hand on D'Artagnan's uninjured shoulder and squeezed gently.

"I didn't know it wasn't from him because I've never seen his handwriting or seal before. So of course I came as soon as possible" Kaianna continued. "Can you draw the symbol you saw, Charles?"

As D'Artagnan was working on drawing the symbol, Kaianna looked around. She wasn't good with unfamiliarity and with this strong sense of danger it was worse. Every little sound made her tense even more. She's barely slept since she received the letter. Aramis noticed this and walked over to her.

"It's an honor to be in the presence of the Phoenix Warrior Master Himeji the Fearless" Aramis smiled "I've heard your stories all over"

Kaianna crossed her arms and gave a breathy laugh. Her eyes flashed to D'Artagnan who was still drawing before landing on Aramis face. He's smiling at her waiting for a response. 

"My stories are nothing compared to the great Inseparables" She returned "you're the ones who deserve the title of fearless" 

Aramis blushed slightly at the compliment and looked at Athos and Porthos who were pretending not to listen to their conversation. He looked at Trèville who was beaming with pride. When he looked back at Kaianna her eyes softened.

"You're being modest" Aramis finally got out.

"No. I mean it. When Charles told me he wanted to become a musketeer I gathered all the information I could about them. Most of my information was on you three and everything you've done. So when Charles wrote me and told me you three have taken him under your wings.. so to speak.. I was grateful. Knowing he was with such great men" she paused and looked at Trèville 

"Knowing he was under great command, it made me feel better and worry less about him. Of course he's an idiot and does idiotic things so I can't ever be relaxed in that matter" She laughed when D'Artagan threw a balled up piece of paper at her.

"I'm finished" He glared at her jokingly.

Everyone moved to the table and Kaianna looked at the symbol. Her face became hard and without looking away she asked "Are you sure this is the symbol you saw" 

"Yes. And there are a group of guards at an inn a few miles from here with this symbol on them."

Kaianna took a deep breath and looked at D'Artagnan. They talked silently with their eyes before D'Artagnan spoke.

"That's impossible. You killed him"

"I didn't watch him die. You needed me so I left but it was a fatal wound. I just assumed he died but this is his symbol" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Porthos finished boarding up the last window in the house. Kaianna insisted it be done for their protection and as ridiculous they thought it was they didn't dare argue with her. Athos and Aramis brought in D'Artagnan's bed and pushed it against theirs for Kaianna. She tried to argue against it but one look from Athos and she stopped. 

"You need sleep and I know you're worried. This will help and we really don't mind the added protection" Athos told her.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"Let's go eat" Porthos smiled at them and left the room followed by Athos and Kaianna. 

In the dining room D'Artagnan was sitting at the table with his shirt off and bandages beside him. Shaking her head Kaianna smacked his hand away and took over cleaning it.

"You should really ask for help with this. You know you can't reach and might hurt yourself further" Kaianna commented 

Athos and Porthos looked at each other amused and sat down. Aramis came in with food a few seconds later and frowned.

"What did I miss? Did he get in trouble again?" Aramis asked

Kaianna buried her face in D'Artagnan's hair to hide her smile.

"She's adorable" Porthos said

"We have to keep her" Aramis commented

"And you were afraid they wouldn't like you" D'Artagnan shook his head .

D'Artagnan's face broke out in a huge smile and he looked around. It just hit him that they were all together. Everyone he loved was in the same room and getting along.

"Care to share with the class?" Athos asked D'Artagnan

"I was just thinking about how amazing this is. All of you here with Kaianna. I've dreamed of it many times and it's actually happennn.. Ow!" 

"Sorry but you're moving to much so it's your own fault. But since you're being so sweet I'll forgive you" Kaianna finished putting on the bandage and kissed it gently.

Kaianna was cleaning up and left the room to throw away the used bandages and to wash her hands. Aramis looked at all of them and cleared his throat. They all leaned in closer to hear what he was about to say.

"Why didn't you bring her here sooner? She's amazing" Aramis asked D'Artagnan

"I tried but she's.. I'll tell you later when we have more time" D'Artagnan sat back when she entered.  
-  
-  
"Kaianna will you please just lay down and rest" D'Artagnan begged.

"Charles we have to assume he knows where you live. He already knew you were in France." She looked over at Athos, Aramis and Porthos. "Because of me, you and them are in danger"

D'Artagnan crossed the floor and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up at him and shook her pulling his arms off of her. He looked at her confused and then noticed as her gaze flickered to his men.

"Hallway" D'Artagnan said and walked out followed by Kaianna.

Shutting the door behind them D'Artagnan turned to her.

"Kaianna.. Talk to me."

"It's just.. It's weird.. With them" She looked down

Sighing D'Artagnan sat down on the floor and pulled her onto his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Even this feels wrong" she said her voice strained.

D'Artagnan let her hair down and ran his fingers through it. He felt her warm tears on his neck and wrapped his arm tighter around her.

"Morning dove, I promise that they don't care" he whispered in her ear.

"They may not care but I do.. They are your boyfriends.. I can't be all touchy with you. And sharing a bed..." She started shaking her head.

"Look at me" He demanded

She looked up at him and he wiped her tears away. He put his forehead on hers for a few seconds before pulling away and kissing her forehead. 

"Stop worrying. If you want I can talk to them about it.. I don't want you to feel like you have to mask who you are because of them." 

She looked him in the eyes for a few moments before resting her head against his shoulder.

"You should have left me alone. Like I asked you to. Because of me you and them are in danger. You should have left me alone" she said quietly 

He pushed her up and took her face in his hands. He studied her face and shook his head slowly.

"No. No Kaianna. I will never leave you alone. I promised you when we were seven and I'm going to keep that promise till the day I die. This is not your fault. You are doing all you can to keep us safe but remember that we are trained.. We can fight"

A knock on the door interrupted their talk and Aramis stuck his head out. He looked at Kaianna in D'Artagnan's lap and smiled.

"We are ready for bed if you two are" Aramis said "and I call being next to her" he winked

"Over my dead body" D'Artagnan laughed and they got up.

When they entered the room Athos and Porthos were already in bed. Kaianna stood nervously to the side as Aramis and D'Artagnan got in bed. D'Artagnan opened his arms wide and smiled at her.

"Come on, Morning dove. Bed time"

Kaianna slowly got into bed and sighed. "Goodnight Gentlemen" 

"Goodnight" they echoed.  
-  
-  
The door closing woke Kaianna up. She saw a shadow and jumped up pinning the man against the wall with lightning speed and held a knife to his neck. It took her a second to realize that it was Porthos and she dropped her hand and backed away.

"I..I'm so sorry" she looked at him with wide eyes.

"What happened" D'Artagnan asked sitting up. Athos and Aramis sat up as well.

Porthos laughed and looked at them.

"I just learned how strong and fast this woman is" He shook his head amused. "Come get tea with me" he told Kaianna.

Porthos left the room and left the door open for Kaianna. She looked at D'Artagnan and he nodded. Kaianna walked out and shut the door behind her. She made her way downstairs and sat at the table. Porthos came out with two cups of tea and sat opposite of her.

Kaianna opened her mouth to apologize again when Porthos spoke.

"That was impressive. I've never seen anyone move that fast before" He smiled at her. "A guy my size could never do that"

"With the right training you could" she told him and took a drink of her tea.

He looked at her fondly with sad eyes.

"I couldn't afford that training. I'm lucky I'm a musketeer. I'm an orphan and grew up in the court of miracles."

Kaianna sat down her cup and looked at him. She was fighting mentally deciding if she should tell Porthos information about her life. She decided to because he was so open with her and D'Artagnan trusted him.

"I don't know how much about my life Charles has told you" she stopped and looked at him for an answer.

"Not much. Just that he has known you since you two were seven and that he was going to marry you and that you were his first. He's told us stories about you two but nothing personal" Porthos explained.

Kaianna nodded and took a deep breath.

"My biological parents were killed when I was five. I only remember my first name and birthday. I don't remember where I'm from or even my biological last name. Sometimes in my dreams I get flashes of my parents faces but I don't remember them" She paused and looked up at Porthos who was watching her and listening intently.

"The man who killed them" she continued "took me and kept me for two years. He hurt me and it was just really bad. My father.. The one who adopted me.. Rescued me. He taught me all I know. Basically I'm telling you all this so you know that it doesn't matter where you're from or who you are.. If you want to learn something all you need is dedication" She smiled "I can teach you"

Porthos sat shocked for a few minutes. He was processing everything she told him.

"You.. You would teach me?" He asked

"Of course" She answered

"Please" 

She smiled and held his hand and squeezed tightly.

"We will start training tomorrow. Let's go back to bed"

Porthos nodded and stood up. Kaianna led the way back to the bedroom but Porthos stopped her before she could open the door.

"Thank you.. For telling me about your biological parents and for training me"

"You're welcome" 

She opened the door and they got back in bed.

"Goodnight Porthos"

"Goodnight Kaianna"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and suggestions are always welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3

D'Artagnan woke up feeling warm and safe. Kaianna was laying on top of him, holding onto his shirt. He smiled and looked over at his men. They were looking at him smiling.

"Good morning" D'Artagnan said quietly.

"This is the cutest thing ever" Aramis said.

D'Artagnan smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. Kaianna whined and pushed her face harder against his chest. He remembered their talk last night and frowned.

"You guys don't mind right?" D'Artagnan asked nervously.

Aramis turned and looked at Athos and Porthos. They shook their heads and Aramis turned back around and shook his head as well. D'Artagnan sighed in relief and smiled down at Kaianna.

"The bright sun comes up, the dew fades away, 'good morning, good morning' the little flowers say.” D'Artagnan sang softly in her ear.

"No" Kaianna said and raised her head to glare at him but broke out in a smile.

Aramis, Porthos and Athos looked at D'Artagnan shocked, never hearing him sing before. Kaianna noticed their shocked expression and took it the wrong way. She got up quickly and looked at them wide eyed.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't me.." She was cut off by Aramis.

"No. It's not that. We are fine with that its we've never heard him sing before" Aramis looked at D'Artagnan and leaned in kissing him deeply.

Kaianna gasped and Aramis pulled away alarmed. He looked back at Athos and Porthos who were still. D'Artagnan was looking at Kaianna as she backed up to the door. 

"It's okay, Aramis. I'm okay with that. You don't need to worry. It was just a bit of a shock to see" She swallowed and looked at the floor. "I'm going to go get ready and go see Trèville to talk about who we are up against and set up a plan. Porthos we will start your training after" Kaianna left before they could say anything.

Aramis stood up and stared at the door. He folded his hands behind his head and took a deep breath. He turned around and let his hands drop. He felt terrible even though she said it was okay. D'Artagnan stood up and wrapped his arms around Aramis and kissed him gently. Aramis leaned into the kiss and pulled D'Artagnan closer. Athos smiled at this before he turned towards Porthos.

"What did she mean by starting your training after?" Athos asked

"We talked last night and she's going to train me" Porthos stated happily.

They heard the front door slam shut and D'Artagnan sighed and sat back down on the bed. He was happy that Aramis felt safe and open enough to kiss him in front of her but at the same time he couldn't imagine how it made Kaianna feel. He also knew that she wouldn't tell them that it hurt her because she wants them to feel like they don't have to censor themselves in their home.

He wanted her to stay with them permanently and he was determined to make it happen. With everything going the way it is though with the fake letter he isn't sure if he can make it happen. The fact that she is willing to train Porthos which will take years is promising. Unless of course she isn't planning on deep training him but she's a dedicated teacher. D'Artagnan put his head in his hands and closed his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Athos asked gently putting his hand on D'Artagnan's back.

D'Artagnan looked up and smiled weakly at him. "Just thinkin'" 

Athos nodded in understanding and kissed his temple. "If there is anything we can do to help just let us know"

Aramis quietly got dressed still feeling guilty about the situation. He was watching the interaction between Athos and D'Artagnan wishing he could comfort D'Artagnan but right now with the way he's feeling he wouldn't be much help. Porthos got out of bed and stood in front of Aramis and pulled him into a hug. After years of knowing each other Porthos knew when Aramis needed a hug and this was one of those times.  
-  
-  
When the four men entered the garrison they went straight to Trèville's office. They wanted D'Artagnan to stay home and rest but he fought with them until they gave in. He told them that he would be sitting in Trèville's office and not doing work and if it gets really bad he'll go home. Kaianna was sitting at the table studying the letter when they entered. Athos remembered the letter Trèville said he would write to her when they thought D'Artagnan died.

"Kaianna.. You said you've never seen Captain Trèville's handwriting and seal before right?" Athos asked moving closer to her.

Kaianna looked at him confused "Correct.. Why?" She asked

Athos took at deep breath and pinched the bridge on his nose. After this morning he didn't want to say anything that would upset her and he knew D'Artagnan didn't tell her about what happened but they needed to know.

"He wrote a letter to you to inform you of D'Artagnan's death. We thought he was on a ship that capsized when he was on his way to visit you" Athos explained.

Kaianna's stared at Athos processing what he just told her. She looked over at D'Artagnan who found the table very interesting all of the sudden. Her gaze fell on Aramis and Porthos who were lost in thought with a sad look on their faces. Her heart broke at seeing that and it shocked her a little. She didn't expect that feeling. She didn't expect to care about them this much already.

"I never received that letter." Shaking her head she walked closer to Athos and put her hand on his arm. "You thought he was dead?" She asked

Athos closed his eyes and nodded. When he opened his eyes they were wet with unshed tears. Their moment was interrupted when Captain Trèville walked in. He stopped and took in the atmosphere of the room.

"What happened?" Captain Trèville asked.

"I never received the letter you wrote to me about Charles' ship capsizing." Kaianna informed him

Trèville walked to his desk and sat down. He scrubbed his hand down his face. He forgot about that letter. He wondered what happened to it. Who took it and why. Kaianna still had her hand on Athos arm and was rubbed it gently, giving him a reassuring smile. 

"Who is this man? The one you're worried about? What does he want?" Trèville asked.

Kaianna looked back at D'Artagnan and let go of Athos. She motioned for the men to sit down so Aramis and Porthos walked to the table and sat down. 

"I believe the man who wrote me the letter and the man who is being guarded at the inn is Oroku. This man has killed my biological family and the family who adopted me." She paused and took a deep breath.

"Oroku is a very dangerous man. He wants me. He will go after Charles to get to me... He will go after any of you if he knows that you're close to Charles." Kaianna leaned against the wall and looked at them.

"So what do we do?" Porthos asked.

"Nothing yet. I have to know how many men he has with him before I can form a plan. None of us can go look though. We have to assume he knows everything" She answered him.

They sat quietly for a few moments thinking over this information. D'Artagnan was tense knowing everything this man is capable of. His mind kept going to the memory of Kaianna in her blood soaked wedding dress. Kaianna walked to him and put her hand on his shoulder to ground him. He smiled at her appreciatively. 

"Why does he want you?" Captain Trèville asked.

"We don't know. He kept her alive both times he had her in his fucking hands. Tortured her but kept her alive. He obviously wants something from her" D'Artagnan said angrily gripping the table hard.

Athos, Aramis and Porthos stared at D'Artagnan. Kaianna moved around in front of him and sat on the edge of the table.

"Look at me" She told D'Artagnan.  
"I'm okay, Charles. I'm right here."

"BUT YOU WEREN'T! YOU WEREN'T OKAY!" D'Artagnan yelled standing up. He kicked his chair over and turned his back to them. "You're still not" he whispered. "Your eyes are still haunted with the memories of what that bastard did to you.. To us.." he turned around and faced her. 

Aramis stood up and walked to D'Artagnan. He hugged him and whispered soothing words in his ear. Trèville watched and smiled, knowing that the four were together. Kaianna watched but remained silent letting Aramis comfort him. 

"Porthos.. Let's start your training. The rest of you are welcome to join" Kaianna said and left Trèville's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and suggestions are always welcome:)


	4. Chapter 4

Kaianna stood in front of Porthos, Athos and Aramis and had them kneel on both knees. She had her head raised high but was looking down at him. A look she perfected after years of watching her father. 

"Porthos, Athos and Aramis" She said and they raised their heads to look at her. "You want me to train you but before we can continue I need you to agree to a few things" 

They nodded but remained silent. D'Artagnan sat at their regular table and watched intently. D'Artagnan watched this sort of ceremony many times but this time it was special. His men and his Kaianna. He smiled at the thought. D'Artagnan opted out of training because of his shoulder and he was skilled in a few things from watching Kaianna and her family over the years.

"I am your teacher. You do as I say in any situation. If you do something out of line or break the moral code you will be punished. These punishments will be decided by me.. You can deny a punishment if you wish and do something else. Say "Yes, Master Himeji" if you agree" 

"Yes, Master Himeji" The Inseparables echoed.

D'Artagnan's smile grew.

"You will be dedicated to learning the Art. If you are not serious about it you can get up and leave now" She looked over at D'Artagnan and smiled at him.

"Yes, Master Himeji" The three said again.

"It will take time and patience. Ninjutsu preaches to avoid fighting and to avoid the attack. This is the most important characteristics of the art. We practice so that these incidents won't happen, and if they ever occur there's no choice and we fight. But the aim is to prevent the fight, not to get into it." Kaianna finished.

"Yes, Master Himeji" They finished with a smile.

Kaianna looked at D'Artagnan who was looking at her with a breathtaking smile. She smiled back at him but then became very serious.

"One more thing.. No sex for six months" 

Their mouths dropped open and they looked up at her. D'Artagnan was laughing so hard that he was struggling to breathe. Kaianna finally broke and started laughing herself.

"That's just mean, Morning Dove" D'Artagnan managed to get out.

"Is it?" She asked with a wink

Aramis looked like he just had a heart attack which only made D'Artagnan laugh harder. Athos and Porthos were still shocked but we're coming out of it and slowly smiled.

"Okay.. You can get up now. And you don't have to call me Master Himeji all the time. Just during training. Continue to act normal and call me Kaianna outside of training" D'Artagnan raised his eyebrow at her and she gave him a 'what' expression.

"It's just that's not how you normally are with your students. You have them call you Master Himeji all the time. You have them live by the code. Why not them?" D'Artagnan asked

Athos, Aramis and Porthos stood up and listened, wanting to know the answer. Kaianna paused before she answered, thinking it over in her head. She decided to tell the truth because she never could keep anything for D'Artagnan.

"Well Charles.. They are not my average students. They are already soldiers. They have a sense of what's right and what's wrong. I don't want them to call me Master Himeji all the time because I don't look at them as students all the time. Outside of training they will be.. Well.. Friends" she ducked her head but D'Artagnan was already up and hugging her.

Kaianna pushed him away only to be hugged by Aramis. Kaianna froze slightly before she wrapped her arms around him. She was never really the touchy type with people she didn't know well. Aramis hugged her tighter when he felt her relax and Porthos walked around and hugged her from behind. When they let go and Kaianna looked at D'Artagnan for reassurance he had tears in his eyes.

"Line up in front of me." Kaianna ordered. "We aren't going to do anything major today. Instead I'm going to tell you a few things you are going to start doing. You will do these everyday for the rest of your lives. It will become second nature to you" she explained.

They nodded and she continued

"When you go somewhere, no matter where you are ask yourself what would you do if a situation occurred. Can you access a weapon? Are you carrying a weapon, where is the best cover and or concealment?" 

The three Inseparables responded with "Yes, Master Himeji". D'Artagnan sat amazed at how much she acted and sounded like her father. He knew that her father would be so proud of her in this moment.

"Each day when you are walking, take a look around you and notice how many people will not make eye contact with you, or are caught up doing their own thing. Now your part, don’t look down or away, but each person you walk by try and make eye contact with them. Be confident and sure of yourself, hold your head up and eyes ahead, be aware of who is approaching or entering your space" Kaianna stood confidently in front of them.

"Lastly for today I want you to work on your wide view. Focusing only on what is right in front of you is a sure way to get yourself killed on a battlefield. Expand your view to take in everything that is in the capability of your peripheral vision. I know that sounds hard but you can do it"  
-  
-  
"I never noticed how much stuff I missed" Aramis said in awe as he sat at their table. 

It's been three hours since Kaianna told them to do those exercises and they were all amazed at how much it changed their point of view already. They felt more aware and ready for anything. Kaianna was currently shopping for clothes since she didn't really have time to pack before she left. 

"That's why I always catch things you miss" D'Artagnan winked at him and took a bite of his apple.

Aramis pouted at him slightly before he continued to clean his gun. Athos was in Trèville's office talking strategy and about sending a few musketeers to go do a head count of Oroku's men. Porthos was sitting next to D'Artagnan and let his hand fall on D'Artagnan's thigh. He sucked in a breath and looked at Porthos.

Porthos winked at him and started rubbing small circles on the inside of his thigh. D'Artagnan closed his eyes briefly and when he opened them his pupils were dilated with lust. Aramis paused in what he was doing and watched the two. D'Artagnan was breathing heavier but trying to control himself and act normal. 

Porthos leaned over and whispered in his ear "wait till I get you home"

"We.. We should go now" D'Artagnan said causing Aramis and Porthos to laugh.

Athos came out of Trèville's office with a mad look on his face. He walked down the stairs and past the table without looking at his men. This of course confused them and D'Artagnan sighed knowing that their plans have been ruined. The three stood up and followed Athos.

"You three stay here" Athos mounted his horse and rode off. 

"Come on.. Let's go home. We're done for the day" Porthos said  
-  
-  
It didn't take Athos long to make it to the inn. He rode hard and fast to get there before he could be stopped. Trèville decided that it was best not to send anyone and let Kaianna handle it but with the lives of his lovers at stake he didn't want to take chances. He was sure that Kaianna would do everything in her power to protect D'Artagnan but what about the others? How could he trust her when he barely knows her? 

Athos dismounted and walked in the inn. The guards were watching him closely. He sat at a table and observed. There were twenty men in this room alone. He recognized a few as red guards but they were dressed in the same uniforms as the other men. He didn't know if Rochefort was working with Oroku or if these men were recruited. Probably the former of the two.

Athos signaled to the owner to bring him wine. He paid and nodded at the man. He took a few sips. The men started to come closer. Athos tried to stand up but realized he couldn't. Internally he started to panic. He should have listened to Trèville and waited for Kaianna to form a plan. He started to get very tired and suddenly his world went black.  
-  
-  
Athos woke with a terrible headache. He blinked a few times and looked around the room. He was laying on a bed that he was chained to. There was only the bed and one chair in the small room. The window was boarded up so he didn't know if it was still daytime.

Athos did a mental check of himself. He noted that the only thing that hurt was his head and that he was still full clothed though his weapons were gone. He heard footsteps outside and closed his eyes pretending to still be asleep. His door opened and closed and he heard someone cross the room and pull up a chair. 

Athos slowly opened his eyes and he knew instantly that the man sitting in the chair looking at him was Oroku. 

"Ah. Athos.. You're finally awake" Oroku gave a malicious grin.

Oroku was a middle aged man, his black hair was turning grey around the edges. He had dark villainous eyes. He was Japanese and even though he was sitting down, Athos could tell he was taller than him. Athos also saw a scar on his neck. One that had to of been put there by a blade and then he remembered that Kaianna said the wound was fatal. He didn't know why but he knew that Kaianna put that scar on him and Athos chest filled with pride at the thought.

"What do you want?" Athos asked using his aristocratic voice.

Oroku sneered. "I think you know what I want and you're my ticket to getting it" 

Oroku pulled out a knife and Athos braced himself for the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ninjutsu preaches to avoid fighting and to avoid the attack. This is the most important characteristics of the art. We practice so that these incidents won't happen, and if they ever occur there's no choice and we fight. But the aim is to prevent the fight, not to get into it."  
> \- Ishizuka Tetsuji, Shihan of Bujinkan Dojo
> 
> Comments and suggestions are welcome:)


	5. Chapter 5

Athos tried to open his eyes but they felt like they were laden down with lead weights. Forcing them open he found his vision was blurred from his eyes having been closed for so long. Groaning he tried to sit up but yelped as pain flashed through his body. He blinked and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness that surrounded him.

He heard the sound of men talking outside the room and the sound of a key unlocking the door. He pushed himself closer to the top of the bed but he cried out as more pain ran through his body, his vision swirled sickeningly. He slumped down unable to stop the tears from the pain coursing through him. The door opened and Athos looked away.

"Ready for round two?" Oroku asked. His voice low and deadly.

"Go to hell" Athos replied. His voice scratchy from his throat being dry and raw.

Oroku laughed and walked forward. He pressed his thumb into one of the cuts on Athos' arm. Athos screamed out as sharp fiery hot agony coursed through his body, his vision going dark. He regained consciousness moments later and glared at Oroku.

"You're lucky I need you alive and not completely damaged. I do need some of your blood though to write a letter to the Garrison for her" Oroku pulled out his knife.

Athos growled at him and pulled away. Oroku tisked at him and grabbed his arm pulling it straight. He cut a small but deep wound in his forearm and held a bowl underneath to collect the blood. When he was satisfied with the amount he sat the bowl down and pressed against the cut. Athos fought back the cry of pain and kept eye contact with Oroku. Eventually Oroku let go with a sneer. 

"I'll send in a medic to clean and bandage your wounds. Don't want you to get infected and die sooner than planned" He grinned viciously at Athos and left the room.

Athos leaned back and focused on his breathing. Slowly taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling. He closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep when the door opened again. A man walked in and quickly shut the door. His eyes widened when he saw Athos and he rushed to his side.

"Don't try to fight. Please. I'm here to help" the man said.

He gently reached for Athos' arm and extended it. He gasped in horror as he took in the sight of the long and deep gashes. He pulled the blood soaked blanket down and examined Athos' bruised chest and stomach. Athos knew that Oroku focused on cutting his arm because he was a swordsman. He hoped he'd still be able to use it effectively. The man pushed gently against Athos stomach and ribs feeling around.

"It feels like you have three broken ribs but thankfully you don't have internal bleeding" The man told him.

Athos nodded but remained silent. The man opened his bag and pulled out supplies to clean and stitch the wounds. Athos hissed in pain when the man started cleaning his arm. The man looked at him with apologetic eyes and continued with his work. After he was finished he pulled a small vial out of his pocket.

"I was told not to give you anything for pain but drink this" he handed it to Athos. "It will numb you and it will last a long time too"

 

"Thank you" Athos spoke to the man for the first time.

The man nodded and took the vial back after Athos drank its contents. He walked to the door and knocked three times. The door opened almost immediately and the man left. A few minutes later Athos started feeling the numbness the man told him he would feel. He leaned back and closed his eyes and fell asleep waiting on the next round of torture.   
-  
-  
"Shouldn't Athos be back by now?" D'Artagnan asked as he curled around Porthos' naked body.

"We don't know where he went or what he was doin', love. I'm sure he's fine. Probably out drinking or something" Porthos ran his fingers through D'Artagnan's hair. 

"Yeah, you know how every once in awhile he needs his alone time" Aramis chimed in and curled around Porthos' other side.

Porthos pulled both of them closer and sighed blissfully. D'Artagnan and Aramis laid their heads on each of Porthos shoulders. Aramis hummed happily and closed his eyes.

"We should get up soon. We need to change the sheets and get dressed before Kaianna gets done meditating" D'Artagnan spoke softly.

"I really like her" Aramis said gently stroking Porthos' stomach. "I love how protective of you she is and how she radiates authority. She's so kind and smart. I just wish she would stop being so nervous about touching you and us for that matter. We don't mind"

D'Artagnan smiled and wrapped his fingers around Aramis' hand. "Are you developing a crush on her?" He teased.

Aramis blushed and looked away. D'Artagnan was about to comment but was interrupted when there was a loud knock on the door. The three jumped up and quickly got dressed. When they came downstairs Trèville was standing in their living room looking angry. Kaianna was leaning against the wall reading a letter. When she looked up at them she bit her lip.

"Well?" Trèville asked impatiently. 

"It's from Oroku. He has Athos and this letter was written in his blood. He wants to meet up at the abandoned church just outside the city tonight just after the sun sets" she explained.

"For what?" D'Artagnan asked her worriedly 

"Didn't say" Kaianna told him.

The letter explained more than what she was willing to tell them and she was glad it was written in Japanese. The room was silent for a long time. The only sounds were them breathing. 

"I'll get a team ready to go" Trèville said.

"No. The more people that go the less of a chance Athos has of surviving." Kaianna replied.

"Alright. The five of us will go and we will leave in three hours." Trèville said and left after Kaianna nodded her head.

Porthos directed Aramis and D'Artagnan to sit on the couch and he sat between them. They didn't speak and Porthos pulled them in tight. Kaianna left the room and went to prepare for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and suggestions are welcome :)


	6. Chapter 6

Kaianna closed and locked the door to D'Artagnan's room. She grabbed four pieces of paper and sat down at the small table. She looked down at the blank pages for a long time before she decided what she wanted to say. One by one she wrote a letter to each of the Musketeers. When she was in the middle of D'Artagnan's letter she started to cry. She was pouring her soul into these letters, mainly D'Artagnan's. She signed her name and sealed the letters shut. 

Sighing she leaned back and wiped away the tears. She needed to be strong.. To be fearless. She laid the four letters on the pillow and quickly changed her clothes and washed her face. She looked in a mirror and forced a smile on her face. She could do this. For them, she could do this. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and went back downstairs. 

Aramis who was pacing back and forth in the living looked up at her with desperation in his eyes. She gave him a reassuring smile trying to convince him that everything would be alright. It was almost time to go and the tension was high. D'Artagnan and Porthos were sitting at the table with Trèville going over the best place to enter and what their plan would be when they entered. They agreed to let Kaianna take the lead but they wanted a back up plan just in case.

"Trèville, may I speak with you privately please?" Kaianna asked.

D'Artagnan looked up at her silently asking her why and she shook her head and gave him a weak smile. She followed Trèville into the kitchen and closed the door behind her. Trèville stood there silently letting her gather her thoughts.

"I need you to promise me something" she said quietly.

"Anything" Trèville replied keeping his voice down

Taking a deep breath she looked into the older mans eyes. "I need you to promise to let whatever happens to me happen. To stop them if it means putting themselves in danger also. Please promise me that you'll keep Charles safe"

Trèville was silent as he studied her face. He saw the worry and sadness in her eyes and he wished he knew everything the letter said. He has to trust that she knows what she is doing. He nodded slowly agreeing to promises.

"No. I need to hear you say it" she said desperately. "Please"

"I promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep them safe and let whatever happens to you happen" Trèville promised her. 

She smiled and hugged him which surprised the older man. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. He held her for a few moments before she pulled back and gave him one more smile. She walked out of the kitchen and informed the other men that it was time to go.  
-  
-  
Groaning Athos squinted his eyes against the light. The numbing medicine was beginning to wear off and the pain was slowly coming back. Two men came in and unchained Athos. They dragged him out of the bed and Athos winced in pain as he tried to stand up. He was shaking slightly but managed to stay upright. One of the men grabbed Athos and pushed him forward towards the door. Athos was mentally ready to fight but didn't know if he could physically do any harm. That wouldn't stop him from trying though. 

"I wouldn't fight if I were you" The man on his right said. "We are going to see your friends and you want them to see you in one piece don't you"

Athos growled in response but didn't put up a fight as his wrists were chained together behind his back. He followed the men to a cart and he was instructed to get on it. Oroku came out a few minutes later. He had katanas strapped to him along with other weapons. Panick filled Athos as he thought about what the two men said. They were going to see his men and Oroku was ready for a battle.

Oroku sat in front of the cart and instructed the driver to go. Athos remained silent while he thought of a plan of action for when they got to their destination.  
-  
-  
Arriving at the abandoned church, Kaianna signaled for the other to stop. She dismounted and the others followed suit. D'Artagnan took her horse and tied it beside the others. They came up behind her and she nodded as they walked up the building. It was quite. The only sounds they heard were the sounds of crickets. If it wasn't for the other horses and the cart they would have thought that they were there first.

Kaianna looked back at the men for a second and then straightened herself. She pushed the door open and walked in. The others followed closely behind her with their swords drawn. Kaianna stilled when she saw the man who's back was to her. She knew it was Oroku immediately. He turned around slowly and grinned sickeningly at her.

"You are still as beautiful as the sunset, Phoenix Warrior" he said.

"Where is Athos" Kaianna demanded. 

Oroku lifted his hand and two men dragged Athos out and threw him on the ground. He whimpered in pain and was thankful to see them. Aramis rushed forward but was stopped by Kaianna. Kaianna walked forward to the middle of the room. The four men who came with her followed but stood to the side close to Athos.

"That's not what I instructed you to wear" Oroku said casually. 

Kaianna huffed and smirked at him. "You didn't really expect me to follow all of your demands, did you?"

"Kaianna?" D'Artagnan asked looking confused and nervous.

Kaianna ignored him and continued to face Oroku. He walked closer to her reaching up and lightly stroked her cheek. She tensed up and briefly closed her eyes trying to control her anger. This was for Athos. She opened her eyes and raised her head meeting his gaze. His finger traveled down and his hand closed around her throat. Not squeezing but showing power. The Musketeers looked at each other in horror as they realized what she was doing. 

"Would you let me abuse you, Kaianna?" He asked. "To save a man that took away your beloved Charles. A man that makes him happier than you ever could."

Athos looked up at her pleading with her to say no with his eyes. Asking her to not do this for him because he is not worth it. Kaianna swallowed and kept holding Oroku's gaze.

"Yes" She replied. Her voice cracking.

"NO!" D'Artagnan shouted. He tried to rush forward but Trèville held him back like he promised he would.

"You are weak. Worthless. No wonder he left you for a man. You're lucky that your father and brothers aren't alive to see this. You can thank me for that later" Oroku squeezed her throat. "Instead of allowing this man to die, a man that took away the only person you have left in this world, you would trade places with him. Why?" He released his grip 

Kaianna balled up her fists but remained still otherwise. Her heart was being ripped to shreds by his words. She remained silent, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing what his words were doing to her. She broke their eye contact and looked down at Athos. He shook his head and looked at D'Artagnan. Kaianna looked also, he was struggling to get free with tears streaming down his face. 

"Allow me to say goodbye" She looked at Oroku.

"You can say goodbye if you agree to drink this afterwards" he pulled a vial out of his pocket. 

Kaianna nodded and turned. Walking up to D'Artagnan she reached for his hands. Once Kaianna was holding his hands Captain Trèville let go of him and stepped back. D'Artagnan was shaking his head and gripping her hands hard.

"It.. It has been an absolute privilege to know you, Charles" She began but was cut off by D'Artagnan.

"No.. Kaianna please.." D'Artagnan begged. "We can fight them. You don't have to do this" He held her head in his hands and stared in her eyes. Kaianna reached up and put her hands over his.

"You are the most amazing man that I have ever met" her voice cracked with emotion. "You are so strong and so loyal and caring. You will do great things in your lifetime my Charles."

"Please.. We can fight them.." D'Artagnan repeated.

She pulled their hands down and gently kissed his.

"I will NOT risk your life. I will not risk the lives of Athos, Aramis and Porthos. They make you the happiest I've ever seen you and for that I am truly grateful" she let go and pushed him back into Trèville's arms. 

D'Artagnan pulled her with him and kissed her deeply. "Please" he whispered.

She looked at the three Inseparables who were silently crying and she gave them a big smile.

"Take care of him for me" She said quietly and pulled out of D'Artagnan's grasp.

They nodded at her and she turned and raised her head high walking towards Oroku. She held out her hand for the vial.

"Always a woman of your word" He commented and handed it to her.

"Unlike you I actually have honor" Her hand shook as she lifted the vial to her lips.

She took a deep breath and drank the contents. Everyone held their breaths as they waited for whatever it was to work. Laughing Oroku ordered Kaianna to kneel.

"It was water. I just wanted to make sure you would do what I say. You men can take this one and go" he motioned to Athos. "I have a new toy now.. The one I've always wanted" he looked down at Kaianna.

Kaianna had her head down while Porthos picked up Athos and joined the others. D'Artagnan was fighting against Trèville as he was pulled out of the building. 

"Kaianna.. Please.." He yelled one last time.

"I'll be okay, Charles." She finally spoke up unable to hold it back. "I always am" 

Oroku growled in anger and as the door closed they heard Kaianna yell out in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and suggestions are welcome :)


	7. Chapter 7

D'Artagnan was silent the whole way back to the garrison. He rode ahead of the others and with every passing minute he was getting more anxious. He wanted to go back and get her but was stopped by Captain Trèville with the promise of a rescue. As hard as he tried he couldn't understand why she gave up so easily. It's not like her to do that. She always has a plan and surrender is never one of those plans. 

Riding into the garrison, D'Artagnan dismounted and gave his horse to the stable boys. Captain Trèville put his hand on D'Artagnan's shoulder to comfort him and instantly D'Artagnan was filled with rage.

"YOU BASTARD!" D'Artagnan yelled at the Captain. "YOU KNEW!" 

"No.. No I didn't know. She had me promise to keep you safe and let whatever happens happen. I didn't know she was going to trade herself for Athos." Trèville calmly explained.

D'Artagnan turned to Athos who was sitting at the their table drinking wine to help numb the pain that was coming back. 

"Why?" D'Artagnan asked dangerously low. "Why did you go there?"

Athos looked in D'Artagnan's pain filled eyes. He took a deep shaky breath and looked away. The guilt he felt was more painful than his injuries but D'Artagnan deserved the truth.

"I knew she would protect you against him but I had doubts about her protecting Aramis and Porthos. I didn't think she was doing enough." 

D'Artagnan's jaw clenched and he shook his head. He backed away from Athos then turned and left the garrison. Aramis and Porthos looked at each other talking with their eyes. Porthos left to follow D'Artagnan and Aramis stayed to take care of Athos.

"He's upset right now Athos. He doesn't truly blame you" Aramis soothed. 

"She gave herself to save me and I doubted her... If I would have just waited, just let her come up with something.. This could have all been avoided"

"We should get you home. I need to check your wounds and you need rest" Aramis stood up and helped Athos up.  
-  
-  
"D'Artagnan! Slow down" Porthos yelled as he ran to catch up with him. 

"Leave me alone"

Porthos caught up to him and slowed to walk beside him. To break the silence Porthos started whistling. They walked like that for about a half hour until D'Artagnan spoke.

"She has to have a plan.. A reason for doing this. It's not like her.. She doesn't give up or accept defeat. It's what I've always admired most about her" D'Artagnan looked up at Porthos with tears in his eyes.

"She told you that she would be okay didn't she?" Porthos asked pulling D'Artagnan into a hug.

D'Artagnan nodded against Porthos chest and held him closer. It was a dark night and nobody was outside at this time. They could have this private moment without worry.

"Has she ever lied to you? Has she ever broken that promise?" Porthos rubbed his hand up and down D'Artagnan's back.

D'Artagnan shook his head. "No. Never. She wouldn't have said it if she didn't think it was true, Right?"

Porthos looked down into D'Artagnan's hopeful eyes. He knew he shouldn't agree incase something were to happen and Kaianna didn't survive but he had to make him feel better. He had to give him just the tiniest bit of hope.

"Right" Porthos agreed. "Let's go home and talk more there. Form a plan and check on Athos" 

"Athos" D'Artagnan repeated and took a deep staggering breath. "He doesn't trust her. I know.. I know he doesn't know her like I do and he has trouble with trusting but.. He should have trusted me.."

"What do you mean?" Porthos asked while they walked to their house

"I trusted her. I trusted her to not only protect me but to also protect the three of you. By doing this Athos has shown that he doesn't trust my judgement" D'Artagnan explained.

Porthos was silent while he contemplated this. He has known Athos for a long time and knows about his trust issues but he also sees where D'Artagnan was coming from. Aramis and Porthos both trusted Kaianna because of D'Artagnan's trust in her.

"I don't think he meant it like that, Love. I think he let his worry get the best of him. I think that in any other situation he would have trusted your judgement but the way you and Kaianna talked about this man had Athos scared. Talk to him when we get home if he is still awake. Sort this out so we can work together as a team and rescue that incredible woman" Porthos smiled and winked at him.

D'Artagnan weakly smiled back at him. The rest of the way home was quiet between them. They were both lost in thought. Porthos kept replaying the whole thing in his mind and his heart was breaking more and more. He couldn't believe what she had done for Athos. She showed extreme restraint by not hitting that bastard when he touched her or while he was saying those awful lies. His heart was also breaking for his D'Artagnan. His young Gascon was so hurt by this that if they didn't get her back he didn't know if D'Artagnan would ever recover.

Porthos opened the door for D'Artagnan and followed him inside. Athos was asleep on the couch and Aramis was sitting on the chair watching him.

"You're back" Aramis smiled at them.

D'Artagnan nodded and went upstairs. He needed to be alone to think before he spoke to them again. He got an idea on the way back. He was going to try to meditate. It always helped calm him when he was younger and he joined Kaianna and her father and brothers. He went into his room and paused when he saw the letters on his bed. Slowly he walked up to them and picked them up. Four. Four letters. One for him, Athos, Aramis and Porthos. Running out of his room he raced downstairs.

"Letters!" He announced loudly, waking up Athos. "She left letters!" He passed them out.

"Are we suppose to read these out loud or...?" Aramis questioned.

"I guess it's up to us. She wrote them separately for us but she knows our bond and that we would want to share them" D'Artagnan replied.

"I'll go first" Porthos sat down and opened the letter.

"Porthos. I know you will take great care of Charles in this hard time but don't forget to take care of yourself. I've heard stories of you neglecting yourself to care for others. You need to remain strong and continue with you're training. I have instructed Charles in his letter to write to the Himeji Castle and have them send my training books for you to continue. This is only until I return. Please make sure that Charles doesn't do anything dangerous in an attempt to get me back. Please make sure that Athos doesn't drown in guilt and that Aramis doesn't worry himself to death. You, Porthos are an incredible man. You have to believe in yourself. You're past and where you came from does not define you. I've watched you. I've learned about you. You are an exceptional man and I love you. You are magnificent. Take care, Porthos. Love Kaianna."

Porthos wiped the tears off his face and smiled, folding his letter back up. "You're next, Aramis"

Aramis cleared his throat and began to read.

"Aramis. You have such a loving heart. I know you will comfort Charles but remember to comfort Athos and Porthos also. Since you are the designated medic of the group I want you to look through my brothers book. Find anything that will help calm them and help heal Athos. I don't know how badly he is hurt since we haven't left yet. I want you to continue training with Porthos. If anything it will keep you all busy. Thank you Aramis. Thank you for including me, for accepting me in your little family. You have no idea how much your love and kindness has meant to me and I will hold that with me while I am gone. I love you. Keep your charming ways, Aramis. Love Kaianna."

Aramis looked up at D'Artagnan. He folded his letter back up and kissed it. "You're turn Athos"

Athos sat up and winced in pain. He opened his letter and his hand shook from nerves. 

"Athos" he paused and took a deep breath. "Do not blame yourself for this. I do not blame you at all. In fact this is exactly something I would have done if I was in your position. You were trying to protect the ones you love and how could that ever be a bad thing? I don't have all the details but I know you rode off to go see how many men he has. I apologize for bringing this man into your life. I know that Charles will be upset with you but I also know that he isn't truly blaming any of this on you. He will forgive you. Athos, you are so strong and brave and I admire you so much. I know you think I know nothing about you but I was told a lot by Charles. He looks up to you. He loves you. I love you. Don't let this guilt consume you. Turn this into something amazing. Keep everyone together. Be the leader they need you to be in this time. You can do it, Athos. I believe in you. Love Kaianna."

D'Artagnan opened his letter without waiting to be told to do so. He didn't wait for a response from Athos. He had to know. 

"My Charles. I know that you are confused by this. He had men hidden, ready to attack if I didn't agree. If we brought more than us five he would have instantly killed Athos. I'm so sorry, Charles. I can't imagine the pain you're feeling but I had to keep you safe. I had to keep them safe. While I'm gone I'm leaving you the Himeji Castle. I'm leaving you my money and everything else of mine. I'll get it back when I return but I don't know how long that will be. I want you to write to the castle and instruct them to send my training books for Porthos, Aramis and Athos. You know enough to help them if they need it. I want you to try to understand this. Please don't come looking for me. I need to know you are safe. I need to know that they are safe. I can't lose you, Charles. You have been my most trusted ally my whole life. You are the love of my life. You always have been and you always will be" he paused and looked up to see their reaction. They smiled at him and motioned for him to continue.

"I love that you found love again. Truly I am. As much as it hurts to see, I'm happy that you've found it. And I'm going to tell you a little secret.. I kinda love them too. They are great and I know you will be well taken care of. I love you. I love you so much that I can't possibly put it in words. I'll miss you. Love Kaianna"

D'Artagnan wiped his eyes and scanned over the letter again. Aramis was smiling because of all the love and trust she had in all of them, mostly D'Artagnan. 

"That explains why she did this" Porthos spoke. "I told you that she had plans on returning. We will still plan a rescue mission though."

D'Artagnan smiled and laughed a little. Feeling slightly better after reading the letters and having an explanation. 

"She'll be okay. She always is" D'Artagnan said quietly.  
-  
-  
Kaianna leaned her head against the cold stone wall she was chained to. "Well Kaianna.. Now what?" She asked herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and suggestions are welcome :)


	8. Chapter 8

Emptiness. That's what he was feeling. It's been three weeks. They have searched and searched and searched but nothing was found. Only some blood which they couldn't be sure who it belonged to.

At first he was hopeful. Hopeful that they would find her and she would be okay. Hopeful that she would break free and come back to them like she promised in her letters. 

After the first week he felt guilty. Guilty that he hasn't found her yet. Guilty for ignoring Athos when he obviously needed the comfort from him. He hasn't stayed in their room since it happened. He hasn't helped care for Athos except for the occasional check in and bringing him food or water. He hasn't talked to anyone really. Only the bare minimum. 

After the second week he began feeling fear and anger. He was afraid that they would never find her. He was afraid that she was dead. He was afraid of what was being done to her. He was angry. He was angry at her for doing this to him. For tearing him apart. He was angry at himself for being distant from his men. He was angry at Oroku for hurting Athos and taking Kaianna. 

Now after the third week and Trèville has ordered for the search to stop, he was feeling empty. He had no motivation to leave his room. He didn't want to train or go on duty. He didn't want to talk or eat and it was a struggle to get him to drink. Without her in his world, he didn't know how to continue. He would be fine if she was in Japan or somewhere else. Knowing she was alive, but this, this uncertainty.. He couldn't handle this. He didn't know how. For as long as he could remember she was there for him. He couldn't think of a time that she didn't exist in his world. She was there when his mom and dad died. She encouraged him to be a musketeer after years of talking about wanting to be one. Now she is gone.

He looked up at his door when he heard knocks. He didn't respond. The door opened and Aramis came in smiling with a tray of food. 

"Hey sweetheart. How are you feeling today?" Aramis asked, optimistic that he would talk.

D'Artagnan watched him set down the tray and walk up to him. He remained silent as Aramis knelt beside the bed and looked at him.

"Don't feel like talking today? It's okay. You can just listen to me" Aramis smiled and made himself more comfortable. 

"Athos is able to grip his sword. That's very promising. He's still on leave. His injuries are mostly healed and he's not in much pain anymore. Today him and Porthos walked around outback and got some fresh air. You wanna try that? They are still out there." 

D'Artagnan's head turned towards the window. He wanted to. Deep down inside he was screaming yes but he shook his head no. He didn't want to ruin their good time. He didn't want to continue living like nothing happened and that's what going outside would be right? Going on with life like she never existed. At least that's what it would feel like to him.

"That's okay. I brought up some cheese, fresh fruit and wine. Do you want some? You haven't eaten today so I know you must be hungry." Aramis continued smiling even though his heart was breaking.

D'Artagnan shook his head no. Sighing Aramis stood up and got the tray and brought it to the bed. 

"Just a few bites, mi amor" Aramis insisted.

When D'Artagnan looked at him, Aramis saw the emptiness in his eyes. It was like the flame was extinguished and all the joy was gone. Aramis heart clenched and his eyes filled with tears. He quickly wiped them away and forced a smile back on his face.

"A few bites. Please. For me?" Aramis asked again. Softer.

D'Araganan nodded and sat up. He reached for the fresh fruit which Aramis handed him eagerly. It normally took a little more begging for him to say yes. D'Artagnan forced himself to eat. Everything tasted like ash in his mouth. He ate most of the fruit and that made Aramis so happy. Being able to make Aramis smile like that was worth the bad taste in his mouth, D'Artagnan thought. He still cares about them and wants to make them happy. He wants to show them that but he just can't right now.

Aramis stood up to leave and D'Artagnan grabbed his wrist pulling him back. Aramis stumbled a little not expecting that. He looked down at D'Artagnan with questioning eyes. D'Artagnan pulled him down and looked at Aramis begging him to understand.

"You don't want me to leave?" Aramis asked hopefully.

D'Artagnan shook his head and Aramis' smile widened. He laid down beside him and pulled him close. D'Artagnan closed his eyes and focused on Aramis' heartbeat. He wanted to sleep and hoped that this would help. He felt bad. Using Aramis this way. Knowing that Aramis thought this meant he was getting better when in reality this was only an experiment. He wasn't going to go back to their room. Not for the foreseeable future.  
-  
-  
"Had enough?" Oroku asked standing in front of Kaianna's limp form.

She was hanging by her wrists, tied together and hung from the ceiling. She spit blood at him and smirked.

"Never" 

He lifted the bo staff and swung again. Hitting her like she was a piñata. She didn't yell out because she knew that's what he wanted.  
After a few minutes he stopped, breathing hard. He nodded his head and she was cut down. She landed hard in her knees and fell over.

"Is that all you've got?" She said weakly.

"Still defiant, I see" Oroku commented, standing over her.  
"That won't last"

Oroku left and was followed by his men after they chained her back up. Kaianna was alone once more and struggled to sit up. Breathing was hard and hurt. The only thing that is keeping her going is D'Artagnan. The promise she made to him in the letters. She was going to come back she just wasn't sure how she was going to do that yet.

She was focusing on her breathing. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. I can do this, she thought. She opened her eyes and checked her surrounding again. She hoped that she missed something but she's been over this room thousands of times and hasn't found an escape yet.

"There has to be something!" She closed her eyes.

Breathing in and out slowly she sunk deeper into her meditation. She was hoping that by meditating it would help clear her head enough to form a plan. She wasn't by any means physically capably of fighting after weeks of abuse. She would have to depend on her stealth alone.

"You know this" She heard a voice that sounded very much like her oldest brother.

"Takao?" She asked in her mind.

"You know this. What do you do in this situation? I taught you this. Think Kaianna." The voice said. 

She shook her head and tried to focus harder. Searching her memories for the one her brother is talking about. She's so tired though and in pain. 

"I.. I can't do this. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Takao. I'm so sorry Charles. I'm not strong enough." She cried.

Her connection was breaking from distress but she didn't want to give it up yet. Hearing her brothers voice was so comforting after not hearing it for five years. She wanted to hold on but she was so tired and in so much pain. 

"You're going to give up now? My stubborn little sister The Phoenix Warrior Master Himeji the Fearless?" She heard the voice of her other brother Takeshi. 

"I don't deserve that title. I'm not fearless." She whispered.

"You aren't called Fearless because you have the absence of fear. You're called fearless because even though you are terrified, you walk into the face of danger with your head held high. That's what makes you fearless." The Takeshi voice explained.

Kaianna took a few deep breaths letting the words from her dead brother settle inside her. She heard this before. This was nothing but her memories and mind trying to help her but she would take it. She would listen to these voices.

Opening her eyes, Kaianna looked around once more. The only thing keeping her back was the chains around her wrists. She could get these off. She was taught how. Dislocate your thumbs one at a time. Pull out your hands. Relocate your thumbs. She remembered her brothers words and him showing her how.

"It will hurt. You will only be able to use your hands until the swelling starts so you will have to hurry" She heard her brother say. 

Taking a deep breath, Kaianna braced herself as she hit her hand on the stone wall. Effectively dislocating her right thumb. She pulled her hand free and relocated her thumb. She repeated the actions with her left hand. She sat still for a moment, the pain taking over and shooting through her body. She then remembered she only had a limited time on how long she could use her hands. 

She stood up and staggered to the door. To her surprise the door was unlocked. She opened the door and braced herself for a fight. She looked around outside and saw one guard at the end of the hallway facing away from her. Her eyes scanned for anything she could use for a weapon. She would have growled I frustration but that would have given her away. She walked down the hallway without making a sound, she quickly knocked the guard out and took his weapons. 

She was going to get out tonight. She was going to keep her promise.

-  
-  
D'Artagnan jolted awake from his nightmare. For a second he forgot he wasn't alone until Aramis' arms tightened around him.

"It's okay, mi amor. I have you. You're okay" Aramis whispered into his ear.

He looked up at Aramis and pushed himself away. Aramis hesitantly let him go. D'Artagnan was watching him carefully like Aramis was about to attack him. He shook his head and Aramis got the message. Aramis stood up and left the room.

Aramis couldn't stop the tears from streaming down his face as he raced downstairs. Porthos and Athos were still outside enjoying the nice weather. Aramis stood at the window and watched them. Porthos looked up and the smile slipped from his face when he saw Aramis. Athos' gaze followed Pothos' and he frowned. Getting up the both walked in the house. Porthos walked up to Aramis and cupped his cheeks with his hands, wiping away the tears. 

"What happened?" Athos asked softly, running his hand up and down Aramis' back.

Aramis took a few shaky breaths. "He wanted me to stay after he ate. He fell asleep on me." Aramis closed his eyes and leaned into Porthos.

Porthos and Athos shared a look and they both moved closer to Aramis. 

"He woke up from a nightmare. His eyes were wild and he seemed so shocked and scared that I was there.. He wanted me to leave" Aramis finished.

"He's hurting right now." Porthos said gently and kissed Aramis' temple. "Give him time. We've only just stopped the search"

"He won't talk.. I miss his voice so much" Aramis sobbed into Porthos' chest.

Athos backed away and sat in the chair. He watched Porthos comfort Aramis and knew that this was all his fault. He would have to fix this. He will fix this.

"I'll find her" Athos whispered to himself. To quiet for the others to hear. "I won't come back until I do, I promise"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is getting harder to write.. Not because I'm losing interest but because i keep changing how I want this story to go. Anyway I hope you enjoy and comments and suggestions are welcome


	9. Chapter 9

"So this is what you do when you think I'm dead?" Kaianna asked, sitting next to D'Artagnan on the floor and leaning back against the wall.

D'Artagnan looked at her. She was different. Younger. She looked like she did before her family was killed.

"I can't do this without you" he whispered. His voice broken. "You've always been there for me"

"And they haven't?" She asked

D'Artagnan looked at her confused. 

"Athos, Aramis and Porthos. From the moment you met them, haven't they been there for you like I have?"

He was silent as he thought about what she asked. He smiled as he thought about every time they've helped him, saved him. He thought about Porthos taking care of him when he's hurt or sick, being so gentle. He thought about Athos teaching him and guiding him and he thought about Aramis listening and never judging him. 

"Yeah.. They have been" he smiled at her.

"So why do you need me to be happy? I mean.. I know this hurts but you can't let it drown you. I would never want that for you." She grabbed his hand. "Those men.. They looove you. They will do anything for you."

D'Artagnan let his tears roll down his face. "But I can't lose you"

"Yes you can. You're so strong, Charles. You can lose me. Don't let me become this bitter thing that destroys your life. Let me be a happy memory that you share with your men. Share our stories. Laugh with them. Live your life they way I've always wanted you to."

D'Artagnan woke up crying. He looked around his empty room and felt so small and lost. He curled in on himself and used his pillow to muffle his sobs. His dream felt so real and so final. It felt like her final goodbye and he couldn't stand that. He needed something he just didn't understand what that was. 

Porthos rushed in his room and held him tight. He rocked them back and forth and kissed his hair over and over again.

"It's going to be okay. I'm here. I have you, baby. Shhh it's okay. I'm here" Porthos repeated over and over again.

D'Artagnan realized that he was yelling and crying. He couldn't understand what he was saying, if he was making sense at all. All he knew was that his heart was breaking and she thought he was strong enough to handle this.

Aramis was standing in the door watching them when Porthos looked up. He gave him an reassuring grin while rubbing up and down D'Artagnan's back soothing him. D'Artagnan was holding onto Porthos like he was the only thing keeping him grounded. 

Aramis moved forward and sat on the edge of the bed. He reached out and laid his hand on D'Artagnan's leg. After a few minutes D'Artagnan began to calm down.

"She" D'Artagnan sucked in a breath. "She would be so mad at me right now" He huffed out a laugh.

Porthos smiled and held D'Artagnan closer. "Yeah?" He asked

"Yeah" D'Artagnan repeated softly. "She was in my dream. Telling me not to be this way. To live happily and share our stories" 

Aramis and Porthos share a look. He is so fragile and they don't want to say the wrong thing. Porthos was telling Aramis with his eyes to take the lead. Aramis was always better at this sort of thing, talking in general. Aramis nodded and scooted closer.

"Do.. Do you want to tell us a story?" Aramis asked gently.

D'Artagnan cuddled closer to Porthos seeking comfort that Porthos was more than willing to give to him.

"It was my sixteenth birthday. Five minutes until her sixteenth birthday. I had this amazing plan to celebrate our birthdays but I wanted to wait till midnight" he paused and half smiled. "I wanted to go lay in the grass and look at the stars. She loved doing that. I had wine and stuff packed with extra blankets and my mothers ring"

"You were going to ask her to marry you?" Aramis asked with a warm smile

"Yes" D'Artagnan smiled. "But it started raining hard. I was so disappointed. She noticed, of course. She could always tell. Kinda like you guys"

Aramis and Porthos smiled at each other. They were so glad D'Artagnan was talking and they were happy he was sharing memories.

"I told her that I wanted to do something special and I told her what I planned except the part about the ring. She smiled at me and said that we shouldn't let rain ruin it. She grabbed my hand and ran out into the rain. She was so beautiful. So carefree. So unpredictable. A lot like how she is now but this was before her family was killed. Before she became the last remaining Himeji and had all that responsibility. She had responsibility before but this was even before she was a Master and Phoenix Warrior. That's why she was so carefree"

"Anyway.. She lead us into the pouring rain. She opened her arms wide and twirled. Her laugh.. Her laugh was musical. Special. I loved it. She pulled me close and asked me to dance... Well not really ask, she ordered. We danced in the rain with no music and at that moment I knew I couldn't wait any longer. So I asked her to marry me" 

"And?" Porthos asked, lost in the story.

D'Artagnan smiled. "I said Marry me and her smile was so bright it put the sun to shame.. She said ok and kissed me. That is probably my favorite memory with her" he finished.

"Ahh.. Young love.. So adorable" Aramis commented sighing and laying back.

D'Artagnan was cuddled against Porthos and he was relaxed by the time the story was over. Athos was listening to it outside the room. He left a letter and packed a bag and he knew it was time for him to go. 

"I love you" Athos whispered. He walked downstairs and left.  
-  
-  
A couple hours into his ride Athos could feel someone watching him. He was on high alert and and straightened himself. He scanned the surrounding area several times and saw nothing.

A few minutes later the feeling got worse. Athos stopped and dismounted. He drew his sword and walked around. Finding nothing again, Athos mounted his horse and continued forward faster than before. He wanted to get out of that area. He slowed down after he got about four miles away but the feeling remained. It didn't really matter to Athos though because he was back at the inn. Where it started. The inn looked empty now. No guards or horses surrounding it.

Athos was told that this is the first place that was searched but that was weeks ago. He knew that Oroku was a smart man and wouldn't go directly back to the inn but he was hopeful that he would find a lead.

Dismounting, Athos walked into the inn. The first thing he noticed was the quietness. There were only five people in the bar area but no one was talking. No one was drinking. It was as though they were waiting for permission to move. 

Athos passed by them and went to the rooms. He would knock on a door and if there was no answer he would enter and look around. All the rooms were empty so far and he only had one room left to check. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door. 

"Come in" 

Athos froze. He recognized that voice, but that voice shouldn't be here. Slowly Athos opened the door and walked inside. The window was open and the room was bright. So unlike it was the last time Athos was in this room. It still smells of blood and probably always will. 

"Ah, Athos. What a pleasant surprise. Please come in and have a seat" Rochefort smiled wickedly at him.

"What are you doing here?" Athos asked calmly. 

The fact that Rochefort was here confirms Athos suspicions that he is involved with Oroku and that he was the one who wrote Kaianna. 

"What am I doing here?" Rochefort asked with a smirk. "I'm here waiting for you. Well one of you. Come in.. Sit down."

Athos remains standing where he is while Rochefort sits down. They watch each other carefully. Anticipating the others move. 

"You might be wondering why I'm waiting.. Correct?" Rochefort asked. "I hate you four musketeers. Always getting in my way. Ruining my plans. It's not going to happen anymore."

"And how do you plan to stop us?"  
Athos asked, his voice cold and dangerous.

Rochefort stood up and stepped closer and a man came up behind Athos. Athos put his hand on his sword but otherwise remained still. He waited for Rochefort to speak, to explain his plan. 

"Slowly tearing you apart of course. Start with the weak one. You're helping so much. I never expected it to happen so soon, so easy." He stepped even closer, Athos flinched internally. "When I found out that that useless boy was friends with such a powerful woman the idea sparked." 

Athos growled at him but Rochefort help up his hand and continued to speak. "I couldn't believe it. She is not an easy woman to get information on but everyone has a price. That's when I was contacted by Oroku. He wanted to bring her to her knees and I wanted to do the same to you four, mainly Aramis. Oroku came up with the rest of the plan, brilliant man."

Rochefort pulled out a gun and aimed it at Athos. "Separate the four of you. First D'Artagnan. I bet he is so distraught and I knew it was a matter of time before one of you rode off to save him from this pain. She's dead by the way. Tried to escape and was killed in the process." 

Athos heart shattered. It felt like he couldn't breathe. She can't be dead. She can't be. He promise to bring her home for D'Artagnan. He had to find her and save her and beg her for forgiveness. She can't be gone.

"How do you think you leaving and never coming back is going to affect them? Especially after you already caused so much pain? It will break them. Hell maybe if I'm lucky the boy will off himself" Rochefort smiled imagining it. "They will look for you. The other two. It will tear them apart. Losing the both of you. They will separate"

The reality of this was sinking into Athos. He knew what Rochefort is saying is true. He knew they couldn't survive this but he had hope. They were strong and he would come home. There is no way he was going to let Rochefort win. 

As Athos opened his mouth to disagree with him, Rochefort pulled the trigger...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and suggestions are welcome


	10. Chapter 10

Aramis sat on the bed staring at the letter he was holding. The letter Athos left for them. He was frozen in fear, worry and disbelief. Disbelief that Athos would be so stupid to leave again. Worry about Athos' safety and his injuries. Fear about what will happen to him and them. They only just got D'Artagnan to talk to them, to come out of, even if only a little, his grief. 

Porthos kneeled in front of Aramis and took the letter out of his hands and read it himself. He scrubbed his hand down his face and covered his mouth while reading. He closed his eyes and let the letter drop on the floor.

"We have to go after him. He's not strong enough for this yet." Porthos finally said after minutes of silence.

Aramis looked down at his hands and shook his head. "We can't leave D'Artagnan and one of us can't go alone. Can we even tell him that Athos left? How long has he been gone? How-"

"Stop. Breathe." Porthos interrupted. "Take a deep breathe. We will figure this out"

Porthos stood up and pulled Aramis up to him, wrapping his arms tightly around him. He held Aramis in his arms rocking them back and forth while kissing Aramis' temple several times.

"How could he do this? How could he be this stupid?" Aramis sobbed, clinging to Porthos. 

"He blames himself.. We've all experienced that and we've all done something stupid because of it. We will come up with a plan" Porthos rubbed his hand up and down Aramis' back

Porthos held Aramis like this until he calmed down, whispering reassuring thing and sweet nothings in his ear. Aramis pulled away and looked up at Porthos, giving a weak smile. He felt slightly better but the fear was still there. They needed to go now so they could stop him and bring him home.

"We have to tell him" Aramis said quietly. This was not a question it was a statement. They both knew D'Artagnan had to be told about this. 

Sighing, Porthos led them to D'Artagnan's room. Porthos knocked on the door and waited. "Come in" D'Artagnan said and Porthos and Aramis entered the room. They sat on the bed beside D'Artagnan and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" D'Artagnan asked worried. "Did they find-"

"No" Aramis rushed to interrupt him. "No, they didn't find anything. This is about Athos." His eyes met Porthos' and he continued "He left. To go find her. He wrote a letter explaining everything"

D'Artagnan sat still and silent for a long time. Aramis and Porthos looked at each other waiting for him to speak, to react. 

"We have to go get him" D'Artagnan finally said. "We have to bring him home. I can't lose him also"

Aramis threw his arms around D'Artagnan and hugged him fiercely. "I was so worried that you wouldn't care." Aramis whispered without thinking.

D'Artagnan pulled back surprised and hurt by Aramis' words. Porthos glared at Aramis. 

"You.. You both thought I wouldn't care?" D'Artagnan asked quietly looking back and forth at them.

Porthos knelt in front of him and took his face between his hands. D'Artagnan put his hands on Porthos forearm and squeezed tightly, his eyes filling with tears.

"It's just that you've been distant from him.. We were afraid that" Porthos paused and looked at Aramis for a second before turning his gaze back to D'Artagnan. 

"That what? That I stopped loving him? That I.. That I.. How could you think that? Does he think that?" D'Artagnan asked, his voice shaky.

"He.. He blamed himself. Deeply blamed himself and since you've been" Aramis paused trying to think of the best way to say this. "Otherwise occupied, he thought you'd never forgive him"

D'Artagnan pulled away and got off the bed. He begun changing his clothes and getting ready to leave. Aramis and Porthos were watching him closely, unsure what to do. 

"I'm going to go get Athos.. Are you coming or not?" D'Artagnan asked   
-  
-  
Rochefort pulled the trigger and shot Athos in the side. It wasn't a fatal wound but it was enough to bring Athos to his knees. Rochefort moved forward and put his boot on Athos chest pushing him down. Athos gritted his teeth in pain and was to weak to fight back.

"What's going to happen now is that you are going to slowly bleed out. You will be found by one of your men eventually I suppose. When they do they will find you with this" He pulled a silver ring with a small single jewel out of his pocket. "Kaianna was wearing this on her finger. Proof that she is dead"

Athos stared at the ring in Rochefort's hand. He recognized it, it was hers. She wore it on her pointer finger on her left hand. He remembers D'Artagnan rubbing his thumb over it and smiling. It means something to them but he doesn't know what. Proof. She wouldn't take it off. Not willingly. Athos heart shattered and he took in a deep painful breath. He deserved this. He deserved to die alone. Rochefort signaled for his men to leave the room and he knelt down beside Athos. 

"I won" he whispered and laid the ring beside Athos before exiting the room and shutting the door.

Athos blindly reached for the ring and when he found it he held it firmly. "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry" he whispered.

He doesn't know how long he has been laying there on the hard cold floor. He's becoming be cold and he can't open his eyes. He can feel his life slipping away and he focuses on the feeling of her ring in his hand. "I love you". That's what she wrote in the letter to him. She loved them all and because of him she is dead and he is dying. He did this to them. Rochefort won because of him.   
-  
-  
They rode for what felt like hours and have yet to find Athos. They didn't know where to start so they were going to taverns and places he liked to visit.

"The inn" Porthos said suddenly.

"We checked there. He knows that" Aramis replied.

"In the beginning. It's worth a look." Porthos turned towards the direction of the inn, not waiting for the other two to comment.

Aramis and D'Artagnan looked at each other briefly before following him. Porthos had this urgent feeling like he needed to get there now. He rode fast and hard knowing that the other two were close behind him. 

Riding up to the inn they saw Athos' horse and relief flooded them. They dismounted and quickly entered the inn. Porthos scanned the area searching for Athos. He frowned when he didn't see him. Aramis walked to the counted and asked the man if he's seen Athos.

"Check upstairs" the man said with a smirk that did not sit well with the three musketeers.

Rushing upstairs they frantically checked each room. They last door was locked and Porthos kicked it open. He was to worried to care. His heart stopped when he saw and smelt the blood surrounding Athos. Aramis rushed in and fell to his knees frantically checking Athos for a sign of life. He felt his heartbeat and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in.

"Porthos lift him up I need to make sure there is an exit wound" Aramis instructed. "D'Artagnan, go get my kit off my horse"

D'Artagnan ran out of the room to retrieve the kit as Porthos lifted Athos up. Athos grunted in pain. "I know, Mi Amor. I'm sorry" Aramis sighed in relief. "Exit wound."

D'Artagnan was back with the kit and knelt beside them. Aramis instructed Porthos to carry Athos to another room because this one was to dirty. As Porthos picked Athos up, Athos dropped the ring. 

Picking it up Aramis followed them into the other room. He slipped the ring in his pocket and went to work. He cleaned out the wound and quickly stitched it up on both sides. They got to him just in time. After settling Athos in the bed Aramis washed his hands. He pulled the ring out and studied it. D'Artagnan stood up and pulled it out of Aramis' hand. 

"Where did you get this?" He asked urgently

"Athos dropped it" Aramis replied confused.

"It's my mother ring. The one I gave Kaianna. She hasn't taken it off since, just switched fingers." He explained and clutched the ring tightly in his hand, his eyes filling with tears.

Aramis wrapped his arms around the young man and held him tight. They would have to wait until Athos wakes up to get answers but who knows when that will be. Aramis knows he lost to much blood. He knows he has more work to do. 

"Porthos, light a fire. We need to keep him warm. I'm going to go get wine and food and other things I need. D'Artagnan lay with Athos and keep him warm" Aramis instructed. 

D'Artagnan climbed in bed with Athos and held him close. "I'm sorry" Athos mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I have been so busy but I promise I will do better with writing and updating! Please forgive me :( 
> 
> 12 days till my birthday :) 
> 
> Comments and suggestions are welcome:)
> 
> Enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

D'Artagnan took the first watch over Athos for the night. Aramis and Porthos were both exhausted and needed their rest and D'Artagnan knew he wouldn't be able to sleep even if he tried. They moved the bed Athos is on closer to the fire place and moved in another bed for them. They also sent a letter to Trèville explaining the situation and arrested the inn keeper.

D'Artagnan rolled the ring around looking at it and thinking about the day he gave it to Kaianna. He smiled slightly and slid it on his pinky finger. He remembered the day his mother gave it to him to give to her. She was so happy that he found someone like Kaianna. He wondered what his mother would think about his men. If she would be accepting, if he would even tell her. No doubt that Aramis would instantly charm her right away. He knows his mother would warm up to Porthos within minutes, he just has that effect on people. Athos. Athos would be a complete gentleman. D'Artagnan huffed at that, imagining the whole thing. He missed his mother so much and his eyes filled with tears.

Athos' groan brought D'Artagnan out of his thoughts. He ran his fingers through Athos hair to soothe him. "It's okay.. You're okay Athos. I'm here. I'm never going to leave you alone again. I promise" D'Artagnan whispered. 

"I'm sorry" Athos mumbled again 

D'Artagnan kissed his cheek and snuggles closer to him. "Stop. You have nothing to apologize for. Everything that happened.. I'm just glad you're alive. Please stay alive" D'Artagnan begged.

Tears ran down D'Artagnan's face as Athos breathing became more shallow and ragged. 

"ARAMIS!" D'Artagnan shouted sitting up.

Aramis and Porthos woke up and moved at lightning speed. D'Artagnan moved back and gave Aramis room to work but Aramis just stood there.. Watching. 

"Do something!" D'Artagnan begged.

"There is nothing that I can do" Aramis replied sounding broken. "All we can do is pray that our love doesn't leave us." 

Aramis knelt beside the bed and started whispering prayers. Porthos moved beside him and took Athos hand, silently crying. D'Artagnan laid back down beside Athos as close as he could and turned his head so his mouth was right beside Athos ear.

"Please" he whispered. "Please don't leave us. We need you, I need you. I know I haven't been the easiest to deal with lately and even before that all the heartache that was caused but Athos, I can't live without you in this world.. If you stay, I'll do whatever you want. If you want me to leave because I'm to much to handle than I will, if you want me to change than I will. Athos stay, not for me but for them. Please" 

"Stay" Athos said rough and weakly, still in his unconscious state.

Aramis and Porthos lifted their heads, both having tears streaming down their faces. Athos breathing evened out and Aramis thanked the heavens. D'Artagnan remained beside Athos with his head buried in his neck. The other two had no idea what D'Artagnan said they only heard his voice, not able to make out any words. 

Maybe they'll be able to make it through this together, Aramis thought. Maybe they are stronger than they thought they were. Their love for each other is unbreakable. The worry is still there, it will never go away. The fear of losing one of them but witnessing this, D'Artagnan and Athos both clinging to life in completely different ways yet both relying on each other, on all of them to make it through.. Aramis thanked God for that.

Porthos sat back and watched Athos breathe. As long as he could see the movement of his chest he would be okay. As soon as Athos is better though, Porthos is seriously going to punish him. Porthos smirked at that thought, knowing he would never actually go through with it. Even if he did it would only last a few moments before he pulled Athos in for a kiss. He's a softy to his musketeers! He can't help it. He doesn't know how much more of this he can handle though. After thinking they lost D'Artagnan and the strain that put on them, then Athos being taken and Kaianna, who he has grown very attached to in the short amount of time he has known her, sacrificing herself to save Athos. And now this.. How much more do they have to go through before this ends?

D'Artagnan kissed Athos neck gently. He wondered if Athos actually heard him, if he would remember even if he did. He was just grateful that Athos was now breathing normal and that he acknowledged what D'Artagnan said to him.  
-  
-  
"Tommy?" Athos asked 

"Hey big brother" Thomas hugged him. "I didn't expect to see you this soon"

Athos looked around. He was in the Le Fare mansion but it was different. It was bright and happy like it use to be before Thomas died.

"What's going on? Why am I here?" Athos asked 

Thomas smiled at his older brother and directed him to sit. "This is the.. Waiting room.. So to speak. This is where you go when you are dying. It's different for everyone. This is yours and I am here to guide you"

"I'm dying?" Athos asked confused, and then he remembered. "I was shot"

Thomas nodded. "You can fight this. It's up to you. You can come with me or you can stay."

At that moment a voice cut in, a voice that belonged to D'Artagnan. 

"Please" D'Artagnan whispered. "Please don't leave us. We need you, I need you. I know I haven't been the easiest to deal with lately and even before that all the heartache that was caused but Athos, I can't live without you in this world.. If you stay, I'll do whatever you want. If you want me to leave because I'm to much to handle than I will, if you want me to change than I will. Athos stay, not for me but for them. Please" 

Athos watched his brother smile at the words D'Artagnan said. "I like them, you know? How they are with you. How they make you happy. I'm grateful to them, for pulling you out of that deep depression and self loathing. Like they've told you many times, it wasn't you're fault."

"You know about them?" Athos asked shocked.

Thomas laughed and nodded. "I watch you every day, brother. I love seeing you so happy and healthy" his expression turned melancholy. "But it's time to choose. Are you going to stay with them or come with me?" 

Athos stood up and hugged his brother tight. "I love you,Tommy"

"I love you too, Athos. Which will it be?"

"Stay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to Hsg! I wanted to give you a chapter on your actual birthday for being such a wonderful fan and all the nice comments you leave! 
> 
> 11 days till my birthday :) 
> 
> Comments and suggestions are welcome! Also.. Other loyal commenters and fans if you want a chapter or something for your birthday just tell me when it is.. When it is close to your birthday haha! 
> 
> Enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

Sounds slowly came back to him. The sound of Aramis praying, of Porthos crying and of D'Artagnan begging. He wanted to speak, to reach out and comfort them but he couldn't make himself do so. The pain was coming back as well. A groan drew the attention of the three men.

"Athos, sweetheart, are you coming back to us?" Aramis asked hopeful. He knew Athos might not wake up right now or later today or even this week but he knew Athos. He knew Athos wouldn't leave them without a fight.

Athos groaned again and Aramis sighed. He stood up and gathered ingredients to make something for the pain. The downside is that Athos would remain asleep because of the drug.

"Do you need help?" D'Artagnan asked, getting up to help him.

"Yes. Will you crush this up?" Aramis asked while pushing the pestle and mortar towards him and giving him a weak smile.

As D'Artagnan began crushing the herb as Aramis instructed him to do, his mind started to wonder. He remembered crushing herbs for Kaianna's older brother when he would allow them to help him. He smiled to himself at the memories, how excited they would be to do this.

"D'Artagnan?" Aramis' voice cut through and D'Artagnan shook his head.

"What?" He asked turning to Aramis.

"It's done" Aramis gestured towards the pestle and mortar.

"Oh, sorry" D'Artagnan handed the mortar to Aramis.

Porthos stood up and walked to the door. "I'm gonna go get some air.. Yell for me if anything happens"  
-  
-  
Once outside Porthos walked towards the woods. He didn't know where he was going he just had a strong urge to walk in that direction. 

"Porthos" he heard from somewhere in front of him. He stopped and looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Hello?" He called out "who's there?"

"Porthos.. Help me" he heard again, louder and closer.

He recognized the voice and he walked faster looking around trying to find her. "Kaianna.. Where are you?" He yelled louder

He couldn't find her. He was frantically looking around. She was close.. He could feel it.

"Kaianna.. Yell for me again.. Please" he begged.

"PORTHOS!" He heard Aramis yell from far away. He stopped and looked back towards the direction of the inn. He couldn't see it and he wondered how far he ran. 

He was torn between going back and making sure Athos was okay and continuing to search for Kaianna. "Kaianna, please.. Let me know if I'm close" he waited but there was no reply. 

"PORTHOS!!" He heard Aramis yell again, more desperately.

"I'll be back" he said quietly and ran towards the inn. 

Aramis was standing outside when Porthos returned. He was breathing heavy and grabbed Aramis. 

"Athos?" He asked worried. 

"Alive and okay. We were worried about you. You've been gone for awhile and we couldn't see you.. We thought.." Aramis' voice broke and he buried his face in Porthos' chest.

"I heard her.. She yelled for me to help her. I couldn't find her though." Porthos explained. 

Aramis pulled back and looked up at Porthos face. "Who?" He asked slowly

"Kaianna. She yelled for me.. In the woods." Porthos said again frustrated.

Aramis studied Porthos face for what felt like forever to Porthos before he slowly shook his head. He let go of Porthos and stepped back.

"That's impossible. She's dead and we have the ring. D'Artagnan said she would never take it off."

Porthos looked back towards the woods and had the urge to go look again. "I know but.. What if she was knocked out and they took it before she escaped?" He reasoned

"Even if that was the case, why would she be here? Why would she come here instead of going to our house?" Aramis asked.

"I'm telling you what I heard Aramis! We have to go look!" 

"Mi Amor, you're tired. You haven't slept. Your mind is playing tricks on you. You couldn't find her right? Why do you think that is?"

Porthos continued looking towards the woods. He wanted to believe that it was truly Kaianna that he heard but Aramis was making sense.

"Let's go check on Athos" Aramis said quietly.

"Yeah.. Okay."  
-  
-  
"Porthos.. Please" Kaianna whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday!!! Yay!!! 
> 
> Comments and suggestions are welcome!


	13. Chapter 13

Porthos couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he was transported back to the woods and heard Kaianna yelling for him. She sounded scared and desperate. She sounded so close so why couldn't he find her? Why didn't she yell just one more time? His mind told him the Aramis was right, that he was just tired and his mind was playing tricks on him but his gut.. His gut was telling him that she was really there and that she needs help. 

Porthos looked over at the sleeping men and sighed. It's dark but maybe if he went out he would find her. He could leave and be back before they woke up. They didn't have to know and he wouldn't have to get D'Artagnan's hopes up. If they woke up and he was gone, what would they think? Could he put that stress on them? If he didn't go and she was out there, he could never forgive himself. He had to go. He would be close if they needed him, he would hear them yell.

With his mind made up he got dressed and headed out into the night. Hopefully this won't be all for not.  
-  
-  
*flashback*

Kaianna knocked the guard out and continued down the hallway. So far she has been lucky and only encountered one guard at a time but if Oroku was still here then she knew guards were surrounding the building. Her hands were starting to swell and bruise. She had no idea where she was or the layout of this building. She told herself that eventually she would find a way out or maybe a window she could climb out of or even look out to see where she was.

Hearing voices, Kaianna ducked behind a door and listened as they passed. She snuck out of the door and hurried the best she could down the hall. She is in so much pain and her vision is blurred but she is determined to get out of here and keep the promises she made. 

She sighed in relief as she saw the door that was opened at the end of the hall was the one leading outside. She wasn't stupid though, she knew it couldn't possibly be this easy. She paused outside the door and heard nothing. Peering outside slightly she saw no one either. There were only two explanations to this. One, Oroku left and everyone here was stupid or two, this is a trap.   
-  
-  
Porthos looked around again in the same spot he was earlier. He checked all around him.

"Come on Kaianna.. Say something" he said and listened intently for a reply.

"Porthos?" He heard her say weakly. "Please"

He looked around the surrounding area and still could not find her. "Kaianna where are you?" He asked frustrated.

Hearing the rustling of leaves he looked up and finally saw her tied to a branch in the tree he was standing under. 

"Fuck" he quickly climbed the tree and sat on the edge of the branch she was on. "Who tied you up here?" He asked gently as he started untying her noticing that she wasn't moving and that she is covered in blood and her clothes had several rips in them. 

"I did. So I wouldn't fall out. They were following me. I had no choice."

"How injured are you? Can I move you?" He asked worried

Kaianna nodded her head but didn't speak to answer his other question. It didn't matter anyway, all that mattered was getting her back to the inn and to Aramis for him to help her. Porthos looked down and judged whether or not he would injure himself by jumping down.

Deciding that he could, Porthos gathered Kaianna in his arms as gently as he could and jumped down. He looked down at her in his arms but it was to dark to tell the extent of her injuries. He needed to get back to Aramis for that.

"I've got you now. Don't worry." Porthos whispered and walked back to the inn.  
-  
-  
*flashback*

Kaianna looked out the door and saw a tree line in the distance. She braced herself and then took off sprinting the best she could towards the tree line. She heard shouts behind her and the sounds of footsteps running after her. This just gave her motivation to run faster. And then it happened. She got hit with an arrow. She stumbled from the pain but luckily didn't fall and she kept running. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping her going at this point. She was so tired and in so much pain. She was tired and thirsty and her body took so much abuse already. 

She heard the sound of a gunshot and felt the bullet whiz past her. She was almost there. If only she could make it to the tree line and then she could lose them. She felt her stitches tear and could feel the blood seeping out. She was shocked when Oroku sent in a medic but she knew he wanted to prolong her suffering.She finally made it to the tree line and instantly changed directions. She would have to do so several times to throw them off but she was confident with her escape now. 

After what felt like hours of running she couldn't do it anymore. She just couldn't. She heard them coming and quickly decided to climb a tree. To her relief and surprise the men kept running looking for her. She felt behind her and broke off the end of the arrow, she would have to wait to remove it completely when she has something to stitch with. When the sun began to set again, Kaianna tore her dress enough to tie herself to the tree so she didn't fall. As she was falling asleep she heard footsteps again but only one set. She tried to see clearly in the darkness and slowly the figure got closer.

"Porthos"  
-  
-  
"I have you now, it's okay" Porthos told her gently.

He kicked at the door unable to open it. He heard scrambling and knew the Aramis and D'Artagnan were grabbing their weapons. The door was yanked open and Aramis pointed his gun at Porthos but lowered it immediately seeing that it was him. Aramis eyes flickered down and became wide.

"You were right. It was her" Aramis said shocked 

"Was who?" D'Artagnan asked setting back down beside Athos, completely unaware of the woman Porthos was holding in his arms.

"Charles?" Kaianna asked weakly. She was so tired and her body hurt so much, she couldn't open her eyes.

Porthos walked in at the same time D'Artagnan jumped up and rushed to them. He took her out of Porthos arms and gently laid her down on the bed that Athos wasn't in.

"Morning dove" D'Artagnan said with a watery voice "is it really you?"

When she didn't reply D'Artagnan turned to Aramis silently begging for help.

"Undress her. Porthos boil water and get my sewing kit. I'll make a salve and something for the pain" Aramis instructed. 

Slowly and carefully D'Artagnan cut open her dress and pulled it away. He sobbed as he took in the sight of her bruised and broken body. Aramis came to his side and hugged him.

"She's here, she's alive. Think about that. She made it back to us like she promised" Aramis told him quietly.

"There is just so much. She already had so many scars and now look at her" he gestured to her body. "She's covered in bruises and cuts and she probably has broken ribs."

"That's not all. She had something sticking in her back" Porthos commented from the side holding Aramis' sewing kit.

Carefully they rolled her over to reveal the arrow. Aramis cursed in Spanish and moved to continue on the salve.

"Do you have the water? That needs to come out now" Aramis asked.

Porthos brought the water over and Aramis began his work. D'Artagnan sat and watched silently as Aramis cleaned and stitched Kaianna up.

"Her hands are bruised and swollen but there doesn't seem to be a break" Aramis commented mostly to himself. "She has a few broken ribs but other than that it's mostly just these cuts and the where she was hit with an arrow. If we are able to keep infection away she should be okay" 

D'Artagnan stood up and went to his bag and grabbed one of his spare shirts out. He looked at Aramis for approval before gently putting it on Kaianna. She still hasn't spoken yet but she did drink the pain medicine Aramis put to her lips.

"Now we wait" Aramis announced.

"You said.. You said "it was her" when Porthos brought her in.. What did you mean?" D'Artagnan asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Aramis looked at Porthos who gave a slight nod. "Yesterday when Porthos went on his walk.. He said he heard her call him. I convinced him that he was just tired and his mind was playing tricks on him. He couldn't find her and that's what made me think that" Aramis hung his head.

"She was in a tree. Tied herself to a branch" Porthos added. "I wouldn't have found her if she didn't rustle the leaves"

D'Artagnan remained silent for a long time processing everything. He opened his mouth to speak but at the same time Athos groaned and moved his arm. They were at his side in an instant and all sighed in relief as he opened his eyes.

"Oh Athos" D'Artagnan kissed him softly. 

"I died" Athos commented, his voice rough. 

Laughing D'Artagnan tucked Athos hair behind his ear and smiled. "No, my dear. I'm the one who has died. I can't believe you're alive and here and Kaianna is alive and here. I missed you." 

"Kaianna? She's dead. I'm sorry D'Artagnan.. Rochefort gave me her ring" Athos looked pained at the memory.

"Rochefort?" Porthos asked

Athos nodded and took a drink of the water Aramis handed him. "He was behind the whole thing." 

"Sweetheart, Kaianna is alive. She's in this room actually. Porthos found her. I took care of her and now we just have to wait for her to wake up. Like we did for you" Aramis explained.

Athos seemed to accept this as he laid back and closed his eyes. "I died" he repeated. "I saw my brother" 

Aramis, Porthos and D'Artagnan froze. They didn't know what to say or how to react and they were shocked at what Athos just told them. 

"I chose to stay. With you. All of you" he finished and fell back to sleep.

They stared at Athos watching him breathe for a long time. Thinking about everything that has happened to them.

"It could be possible that he was dreaming" Porthos said finally.

"He said stay though. When I begged him to. He said stay. I thought he was talking to me but maybe he was telling his brother." D'Artagnan gripped Athos hand.

Sighing, Aramis stood up. "We should go to sleep. We need to be prepared if they come for her. I'll take first watch."

Aramis moved to sit by the door and D'Artagnan climbed in bed with Kaianna and Porthos climbed in bed with Athos. 

"Goodnight" Porthos said

"Goodnight" D'Artagnan and Aramis echoed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the long wait! 
> 
> Comments and suggestions are welcome:) 
> 
> Seriously.. I'm sorry it's taken so long.


	14. Chapter 14

"How has she been able to endure all of this?" Aramis asked shocked. He carefully cleaned and bandaged her wounds. In the light of day they were worse than he previously thought.

Taking a deep breath, D'Artagnan closed his eyes and began to explain. "She was trained for this" he paused and opened his eyes, looking over at her. "I wasn't allowed to see her during it. I wasn't allowed to watch. She told me though. She told me how she was taught to suppress pain. What they did to her. It sickened me." He took another deep breath and steadied himself. 

"I asked her why she allowed them to do that to her? Why didn't she fight it? Why didn't her father or brothers stop it? She looked at me and smiled.. She smiled." He gave a huff of laughter and shook his head. "She said she chose to do it. That it was an option. She didn't have to subject herself to it but she chose to. For me. If she was ever put in a position where her torture would save me, she would want to be prepared because she would always save me."

Aramis ran his thumb across her cheek. "She's that dedicated to you?"

D'Artagnan half smiles. "She loves me. She always has, but she didn't do this for me. She did this for Athos, for all of us."

Aramis smiled down at her. "I will never be able to thank her enough."  
-  
-  
"She's gone?" Oroku asked his soldier calmly. "How did she manage that?"

"We didn't think she'd be able to get out of her chains" the soldier answered.

Oroku stood up and walked around his desk to stand in front of the solider. He looked down at him and folded his hands behind his back. "Where were the guards? Why didn't they stop her?"

"Th-they didn't think it was necessary to be there. She was weak and chained up." 

Oroku nodded his head. "I told all of you to never underestimate her but I suppose I've made that mistake before."

The guard visibly relaxed and thought that Oroku was taking the news rather well. Oroku drew his sword and cut the soldiers head off. He didn't have time for this and this sent a message to the others to never go against what he orders again. 

Oroku called in two others to clean up the body and blood. He sat down at his desk and began to form a plan to get her back. He'll be damned if he just lets her go again. This time he will get her and she will break.

"She will be mine" Oroku announced.  
-  
-  
A knock on the door interrupted the conversation in the room. Aramis grabbed his gun and opened the door only to lower his gun immediately.

"Captain. What are you doing here?" Aramis asked shocked which got the attention of Porthos and D'Artagnan.

"To bring the four of you home. We have a cart ready for Athos and medical supplies if we need them"

Aramis moved out of the way and let the Captain in the room. They were relieved that he was there and brought more men to help move them. Staying in the inn was not safe especially with Kaianna being there. They knew she was being looked for and with only three of them able to fight the odds were not good. 

Trèville walked into the room and stopped when he saw Kaianna laying on a bed. "You found her? Where?" He asked 

"Porthos found her.. Or she found him." D'Artagnan explained. "Is there room for her?" 

"Of course" Trèville smiled. He felt relieved that she was found and that she was alive. He's been feeling extreme guilt since she was taken. 

Aramis and D'Artagnan began to pack up their gear and Porthos had the duty of carefully transferring Athos and Kaianna to the wagon. Athos hasn't woken up since last night but Aramis is hopeful that he will make a full recovery now. Kaianna on the other hand has Aramis worried. He doesn't want to say that out loud so he is thankful that they are going home and that he will be able to get a doctor to look at her. 

"Ready to go?" Trèville asked once Porthos finished carrying them down. 

Aramis nodded and looked around one more time to make sure. He hoped he'd never have to see this inn again.  
-  
-  
The ride back to the garrison felt like an eternity. They had to go slow so they wouldn't further hurt Athos and Kaianna. While traveling Aramis, Porthos and D'Artagnan told Trèville everything they knew. Including the fact the Rochefort helped Oroku. 

"We can't act on it until we have evidence" Trèville frowned. "If we go to the king with this without evidence he wouldn't believe us. Especially without Athos to tell his side of the story."

"He had to of left a paper trail somewhere right?" Porthos asked "I mean you don't just know that information about someone without doing research. He looked into Kaianna. He had to get information somehow right?"

Trèville sighed and wiped his hand down his face. "She's well known, Porthos. It wouldn't be hard to get information on her."

"But that personal of information?" Aramis interjected. "She is well known but only who she is and how skilled she is. Her personal information is private. To know that Oroku has an vendetta against her and that she was more than just a friend to D'Artagnan.. He had to do some digging. Not everyone knows that. Especially around here."

"And why would he want information on her anyway? What's his motivation?" D'Artagnan commented.

Trèville smiled to himself as he listened to his men talk it out. He was impressed and proud of them. They knew what questions to ask and if they are careful about it they might just be able to get Rochefort.

Shots being fired drew Trèville out of his thoughts as he duck down to avoid a bullet. They were under attack and they needed to get cover. He looked around and saw that there were about twenty men surrounding them. Thankfully he brought fifteen of his best men. 

Getting down off his horse he took his loaded musket and shot a man that was getting close to the cart. Aramis and Porthos were guarding the front of the cart while D'Artagnan and Trèville took the back. 

The clash of swords around them added to the adrenaline that was coursing through their veins. Luckily the men were quickly taken care of and they were able to capture a few of them for questioning. Unfortunately some of the musketeers were injured. Not severely and they were still able to ride but that meant that the protection level was going down.  
-  
-  
They made it back to the garrison without anymore interruptions. As soon as they entered the gate Constance was there to help them. She took the injured men to get patched up and reassured D'Artagnan that she would come help with Kaianna and Athos as soon as she was done. 

"Are they staying here or do you want to take them home?" Trèville asked quietly after looking around. 

"Here. They are going to be looking for her. Here is the safest place for them." Aramis answered. 

Trèville nodded and called for more men to help carry Athos and Kaianna to a room. Aramis let D'Artagnan and Porthos go with them and told them both that he was going to their house to get clothes and anything else they need. 

Slowly Aramis walked to their home and as soon as he walked through the door he fell to his knees and began to sob..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has taken this long! I promise the next chapter will not take as long and will be longer. Thank you so much for the patience and as always comments and suggestions are welcome:)


	15. Chapter 15

The first thing he noticed is that he was very warm. The second thing he noticed was that there is someone laying beside him and the third thing he noticed is that he was in a lot of pain. He felt the person who was laying beside him breathing, slightly snoring. It sounded and felt so familiar. 

He tried to adjust to get more comfortable but that only made the pain worse. He let out a low groan and the person beside him instantly moved.

"Thos?" D'Artagnan asked. "Are you waking up?"

Hearing his voice is what finally got Athos to open his eyes. He looked up at D'Artagnan's worried face "I'm sorry I woke you" he said, his voice rough.

"I'm so happy that you did" he leaned down and gently kissed Athos, almost as if he is afraid he was going to break the older man. "How are you feeling?" 

Athos studied him. The bags under his eyes were dark and quite pronounced and his hair was messy. "How long were you asleep? You need more sleep" 

D'Artagnan lightly chuckled and leaned down to kiss Athos again. "I'm fine. I'm concerned about you. Tell me how you feel" 

"I'm in pain but other than that I'm okay. Where are the others?" 

D'Artagnan stood up and walked over to the table that was in the room. He picked up a vile and brought it over to Athos. 

"Drink this for the pain." D'Artagnan instructed handed the vile to Athos. "Aramis went home to get us some things. Porthos is talking with the Captain and Kaianna is in the bed over there." D'Artagnan pointed across the room. "She hasn't woken up yet" 

Athos nodded taking in the information. Home? He thought. "Where are we?" Athos asked looking around. 

D'Artagnan gave him an confused look. "We are at the garrison. My old room since it was the biggest available. Drink that"

Athos did as instructed and made a face at how gross it tasted. D'Artagnan laughed and handed Athos a cup of water to help him get the taste out of his mouth.

"Lay back down. You need more sleep and I want to be close to you" Athos laid back. 

"Alright but only until Aramis and Porthos are back" D'Artagnan laid down and cuddled close to Athos gently putting his arm around his waist, careful not to hit his wound.  
-  
-  
"I've ordered more men at the gates. No one will get in without us knowing." Trèville said as he sat down at his desk. 

"Thank you Captain"

"Should I write the Himeji Castle and inform them of what happened?" Trèville asked.

Porthos thought about it for a moment "I'll ask D'Artagnan. Kaianna left the Castle and everything to him until she returned. I think it still counts since she isn't awake" 

Trèville nodded "I still can't believe you found her after weeks of looking" he shook his head "we need evidence that Rochefort had a hand in this. I want you, Aramis and D'Artagnan to start looking. Constance is here to take care of Athos and Kaianna why you're gone"

"Yes, Sir. I'll talk to them and come up with a plan."  
-  
-  
Aramis crawled further into the house and kicked the door shut. He curled into the fetal position making loud, convulsive gasps.

That's how Porthos found him thirty minutes later. By then, his tears had slowed somewhat and his sobbing wasn’t as violent. "What's takin you so- Aramis?" Porthos kneeled down and pulled the smaller man into his arms. 

Aramis clung onto Porthos tight, burying his head in the bigger mans chest. Porthos wrapped his arms tighter around Aramis and pressed gentle kisses to the side of his head to help calm him.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry" Aramis stammered "i-i-its just th-hat Athos a-and K-kaianna are so-o-o h-hurt a-and D'A-artagnan is-s-s so up-pset a-and I-I- I f-f-feel so use-useless" 

"Shhh I've got you. You're not useless. If anything you're the most useful person we have. You helped Athos and Kaianna and you've given D'Art the emotional support he needs." Porthos soothed, rubbing his hand up and down Aramis' back. 

"I know that everything is a mess right now but baby, we'll all pull through. I mean come on! It's us" 

Aramis gave a small huff of laughter and wiped his tears away. "I k-know. I j-just don't know w-what to do"

"Hmmm" Porthos kissed Aramis gently "well for starters we can get off this floor." He stood up pulling Aramis with him. 

"Now what?" Aramis asked quietly secretly enjoying that Porthos was taking control for the moment. 

"I think now we need to rest. D'Art has things covered at the garrison for now and we both haven't slept very good for awhile." Porthos held up his hand "Before you protest, I talked to him before I came here. Athos woke up briefly and D'Art gave him pain medicine."

"He woke up?" Aramis asked

Porthos nodded and smiled. "He was confused about where he was at first but then wanted D'Artagnan to sleep beside him. I'm sure he wants us to sleep to. Now in the morning we can pack our things and go there. The Captain is making room arrangements for us. Making sure people think that we are only concerned for our friend and Kaianna. You can bring her brothers book. See if there is anything in there you can use" 

Aramis looked up at Porthos and gave a slight smile. "I love you"

"I love you more" Porthos kissed Aramis deeply, Aramis returning and deepening the kiss. "Let's go to bed"  
-  
-  
"We have a problem" Oroku said as he stood up from his desk. "You said you would handle the Musketeers and yet they are roaming around free and they have the Phoenix Warrior"

Rochefort took a small step back, clearly intimidated by the older man. "She escaped. That's not my fault" he said weakly. 

Oroku slammed his fist down on the desk. "I am aware it is not your fault but you have not kept your end of the deal. You became cocky and gave away the plan. She would not have been found if you would have followed my plan exactly" 

"I will correct this. I have a man working on the inside. I can get to them" Rochefort lied hoping that would buy him some time to fix this.

"Do not do anything until I order you to. You've messed this up enough. You're incompetent. Now go and I'll send for you when I have a plan. We will be using the man you have on the inside so bring him with you"

Rochefort nodded and exited quickly before anything else could be said.  
-  
-  
Porthos reached for Aramis in his sleep but Aramis was not there. That is what woke Porthos up. He squinted as he looked around their dark room for the smaller man. Not seeing him, Porthos sighed and got out of bed to look for him. 

"One night. One night of sleep is all I ask" Porthos muttered to himself as he walked down the stairs. 

He saw Aramis sitting on the couch beside a lamp reading what he assumed was the medical book. He heard Aramis sniffle and knew he'd been crying again. That knowledge made Porthos heart ache. He hated when one of his lovers were hurt or upset and right now all three of them were. If only he could take it away from them and bear everything himself, he would in a heartbeat. 

"..Mis'?" Porthos said quietly walking up to him. "Come back to bed."

Aramis sniffled again "later" he said quietly. 

Porthos sat on the couch and looked at Aramis. Aramis was very pale and his eyes were red from crying. Worst of all was how sad he looked.  It wasn’t something immediately noticeable, but as Porthos stared at him, he saw the devastation in his expression.

"Aramis" Porthos said more firmly which got his attention. "You'll be no good to them of you don't take care of yourself to. You know this. Come back to bed. We can look through the book when we wake up"

"I can't sleep, Porthos. Every Time I close my eyes I see Athos bleeding out on the floor. I see Kaianna looking so broken in your arms and I see D'Artagnan looking so lost" 

"Athos is healing. Kaianna is a fighter, she'll pull through and D'Art is better now that everyone is together." Porthos moved closer to take Aramis in his arms but Aramis stood up.

"I KNOW!" Aramis yelled frustrated. "I know that things are slightly better but in a blink of an eye that could all change. Because of me. Because all of you rely on me to heal them and what if I can't?" 

"If you can't we will get a doctor, we can get a doctor tomorrow if that's what you want. I'm sorry we've put so much pressure on you, my love. I didn't realize"

Aramis sighed and sat back down, closer to Porthos. He laid his head on the bigger mans shoulder and closed his eyes. "I'm scared. I'm scared one of them will die. I trust my skills and with this book I probably know more than a doctor but I'm just so scared" Aramis admitted. 

"I understand, love. But you still need rest." 

Aramis laughed and smiled up at Porthos. "How'd I get so lucky?" 

Porthos captured Aramis lips in a deep, passionate kiss. "I'm the one who is lucky... Now back to bed.. Now" Porthos all but growled and kissed Aramis again.

"Yes, sir" Aramis winked and ran upstairs followed by Porthos after he blew the light out  
-  
-  
Aramis laid beside Porthos breathing hard and covered in sweat.

"Think you can sleep now?" Porthos asked

Aramis laughed and nodded his head still unable to speak. 

"Good" Porthos gathered Aramis in his arms and and kissed him. "Goodnight"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always.. Comments and suggestions are welcome!


	16. Chapter 16

"Kaianna? Kaianna are you waking up?" D'Artagnan gently asked shaking her slightly.

Kaianna opened her eyes and blinked at him. "I'm sorry" her voice rough and dry. D'Artagnan moved to get her water and helped her drink.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Morning Dove" he sets the cup aside and sits on the edge of the bed looking down at her. 

"I'm trying" her eyes well up with tears. "I'm trying to get back to you but I'm to weak. I can't do it" 

D'Artagnan's eyes widened as he realizes that she thinks that this isn't real. That she is still in some cell waiting to be tortured. 

"You did come back to me. You're here and safe" he gently strokes her hair. "You're safe"

Kaianna shakes her head and looks around. "I've had this dream before. I'll wake up soon" her gaze lands on D'Artagnan. "I wish I was strong enough" her voice breaks as her tears roll down her face.

The talking wakes Athos up and he turns his head to watch D'Artagnan try to comfort Kaianna. His heart breaks at her words. 

"Look at me. Touch me." D'Artagnan takes her hand and places it over his heart. "I'm here. I'm real."

"You're not" Kaianna shakes her head trying to pull her hand away. "I'll wake up and be alone again"

"Kaianna" Athos says in his commander voice. "Listen to D'Artagnan. Feel his heart beat. He's real. This is real" 

Kaianna gently rests her hand against D'Artagnan's chest "You're real." Her voice broke.

D'Artagnan holds her close, mindful of her injuries as she sobs against his chest. He turns his head and mouths "thank you" to Athos. 

"Calm down, Morning Dove. You're gonna hurt yourself. I'm right here. You're safe."

"She's awake?" Aramis asks as he enters the room, Porthos following closely behind him. "Good. She needs to eat and drink"

"He gave her water" Athos informed Aramis as he walked closer to D'Artagnan and Kaianna. 

Aramis kneels down beside them and rubs his hand slowly up and down Kaianna's lower back, glad that she seems to be calming down. 

"Kaianna. I need to check your injuries, change the bandages and you need to eat. It's been a few days since we found you and you need your strength." Aramis explained gently. 

"Of course" Kaianna pulls away from D'Artagnan, wipes away her tears and puts a smile on her face. "It's great to see the four of you. Alive and well.." She looks at Athos. "Mostly well" 

Aramis studies her for a moment before nodding and standing up to get his medical supplies that he brought with him. So far Porthos has remained silent, watching everyone in the room move. Relieved that Athos and Kaianna are both awake. It's going to be a long recovery for them but right now they are safe and awake and that's all the matters to Porthos at the moment.  
-  
-  
"What happened? To Athos. Will he be alright?" Kaianna asks as Aramis unwraps her bandages. 

"Rochefort shot him and left him to die. He lost a lot of blood. He should be okay if we can keep infection away" 

Kaianna bites her lip as she thinks about what Aramis said. "My brother has something in his book to prevent and treat infection. That should keep it away." She looked at her lap deep in thought. "Rochefort. I've heard that name before but I can't remember where or why" 

"Perhaps D'Artagnan mentioned him during his visit or in a letter?" Aramis suggested and began cleaning her wounds. 

Aramis smiled apologetically as she winced in pain.

"No. Charles only talks about you three" she smiled to herself. "He tells me stories of what the four of you have done and how you've helped so many people"

Aramis blushes slightly and looks towards a sleeping Athos. D'Artagnan and Porthos should be back soon with food for them so he will have to wake him up.

"How do you do it?" Aramis asked quietly avoiding eye contact with her. 

"Do what, Aramis?" 

"Handle us.. I know you love him so how are you able to be around us knowing what you know? How does it not break you?"

Kaianna grabs Aramis' hand and squeezes it. She runs her thumb against his hand in a comforting way and half smiles. 

"I do love him. I will always love him" Aramis squeezes his eyes shut at hearing those words. "But it's because of that love that I am able to handle it. Seeing his joy, it brings me joy." 

"Doesn't it hurt?" Aramis finally looks at her, her green eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Yes. At times it does" She paused and squeezed Aramis' hand tighter. "I have to remind myself that this is what is best for him. Being here with you three, he's so happy and I'm so grateful. He is the most important person in the world to me so even though it hurts.."

She looked up towards the ceiling in an effort to stop the tears from running down her face.

"Even though it hurts.. I.." A quivering sigh escaped her lips. "I handle it for him. Because that is what love is." Her voice cracked "Do you understand, Aramis?" 

Aramis was about to answer as the door opened and a smiling D'Artagnan and Porthos came in with food. Their smiles instantly disappeared as they took in the atmosphere of the room. 

"What's wrong?" Porthos asked trying to look into Aramis' eyes to read them. Aramis looked away quickly to avoid it. 

"Oh, nothing" Kaianna replied with a forced smile. "Cleaning injuries always hurts and I'm afraid I might have squeezed Aramis' hand a little to tightly."

D'Artagnan snorted and set the food he was carrying down on the table. "Be careful, Morning dove." 

"I'm sorry, Aramis. I'm normally more in control of myself. It won't happen again. I promise" Kaianna rubbed his hand gently. 

Aramis smiled weakly at her and held her hand still. "Don't be. It's okay." 

Porthos studies Aramis profile. He knows something more happened but he won't push the issue until they are alone.   
-  
-  
"What really happened between you and Aramis?" D'Artagnan asked quietly once the other three men fell asleep. 

"What?" Kaianna asked and turned her head towards him.

D'Artagnan resisted the urge to laugh and shook his head. "I've known you for years. I know how to read you. I know when you're lying. Please tell me."

Aramis remained silent.. He was still awake but it was obvious they didn't know that. He strained to hear them as they were whispering. He knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping on their conversation but he couldn't resist.

Kaianna sighed and closed her eyes. "He asked me how I handle being around the four of you when I'm still in love with you and I got a bit emotional"

D'Artagnan was silent for a few minutes "If it hurts you..." 

"No!" Kaianna said quickly. "It does hurt but not as much as it did when I first saw Aramis kiss you. I like them. Very much." Kaianna stopped the frustration clear in her voice. 

"Take your time" D'Artagnan said supportively. "Think it out" 

"I want you with them. Yes, it hurts but the more I'm around it the less it hurts. Seeing you happy.. Seeing the love the four of you share. It's not easy but it's worth it. I will always love you and there will always be a part of me that wants you... I can't change that. I'm afraid I didn't explain this well enough to Aramis"

D'Artagnan moved closer to Kaianna and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Aramis had tears rolling down his face. Her strength and devotion to not only D'Artagnan but to the three of them as well was overwhelming. She accepted them and she saved them and now she is putting aside her feelings for them.

"I.. I've attempted to move on." Kaianna said quietly. "Not actually date.. I would never put someone in that danger.. but I've flirted" 

D'Artagnan raised his eyebrow at that "With who?" 

Aramis was shocked at the pang of jealousy he felt at hearing her admit that.

Kaianna bit her lip to hide her smile and looked away. "You don't know him"  
-  
-  
"All you have to do is get the Captain to feel sorry for you. He'll put you to work somewhere and you can get me the information I need" Rochefort explained calmly from behind his desk. 

Edmund Duquette was a young boy that Rochefort found in the Court of Miracles. He promised him a home and food in exchange for a little spying. Being only sixteen and all alone Edmund quickly agreed. 

"What do I tell him?" Edmund asked feeling nervous at the idea of lying. Lying has never been his strong suit, a surprising trait coming from the Court of Miracles.

Rochefort gave an evil smile that betrayes all innocence. "You tell him the truth. Everything up until I found you. He won't question you past that. Remember not to mention me and tell him that you want to turn your life around. Tell him that you don't expect to be paid and will do the work for free."

"Why would I do work for free when I have no where to sleep and nothing to eat?" Edmund asked. 

Rochefort's grin deepened at the question. The boy is smart and that is why Rochefort chose him. 

"If he asks that question you may tell him that you have an old woman that is willing to take care of you. Her name is Marie and she found you on the street. Which isn't an complete lie. I found you on the street and the woman who will be taking care of you is named Marie. You just leave me out of it" 

Edmund nodded as he thought about it. "Okay. I'm ready"  
-  
-  
The next morning Edmund walked into the musketeer garrison feeling nervous. Rochefort said that this will work in his favor, that it would make it seem real.

"Can I help you?" Asked an older musketeer after he noticed Edmund.

"I.. I'm looking for Captain Trèville." Edmund answered.

The older musketeer, Jacques, smirked at the young man. "And what do you want with the Captain?"

Edmund looked down and Jacques took pity on him. "Go up those stairs and knock on the door" he instructed 

"Thank you, Sir" Edmund said quietly and left. 

Jacques watched him and shook his head in amusement.  
-  
-  
Aramis was cleaning his gun when Athos woke up. Athos watched him, watched his hands as he worked. It's something Athos watched him do countless times yet every time it mesmerized Athos. 

"You're awake" Aramis stated. "How long have you been watching me?" 

"Ten years" Athos replied with a smirk. 

Aramis smiled "Has it been that long, Mi Amor?" He set down his gun and stood up to get Athos water. 

Athos looked over to Kaianna's bed out of instinct "Where is she?" He asked panicked 

"Don't worry. She'll be back. D'Artagnan had Porthos carry her to the wash room so he could wash her. You're next." 

"How are you doing? You look like you haven't slept in days" Athos grabbed Aramis' hand to stop him from walking away. 

Aramis looked down at Athos and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm worried. You both are awake and that's great but you both are weak. Infection could set in and even with her brothers book.. I.. I'm worried I'm not good enough" Aramis sniffled and looked away.

Athos reached up turned Aramis head towards him. He wiped away Aramis tears and pulled him closer for a kiss. 

"You are doing an amazing job. I trust you completely and you have never let me down. I know you will do the best you can, my love. You've brought us back from worse"

Athos moved to make room for Aramis and pulled him down till he laid down. 

"Now rest. You're not good to us tired. We'll be okay for a few hours." 

Aramis cuddled close and breathed in Athos scent. "I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and suggestions are welcome


	17. Chapter 17

"We have a new stable boy. Names Edmund." Porthos announced as he entered the room. 

Athos looked up at him. "The Captain hired a new stable boy?"

Porthos smiled down at a sleeping Aramis and lowered his voice. "Yeah. Working for free. Wants to change his life around" 

"For free?" Athos asked confused. Running his fingers through Aramis' hair.

Porthos nodded. "Captain wouldn't give details but the boy has someone to take care of him."

"Where is D'Artagnan and Kaianna?" Athos asked after a few moments of comfortable silence. 

"She wanted to talk to the Captain." 

Athos nodded slowly and closed his eyes. "I would like to sit up today. My back hurts. Maybe try walking"

When Porthos didn't answer, Athos opened his eyes to look at him. Porthos was watching him carefully. Athos raised his eyebrow in question.

"Do you think you're strong enough? You lost a lot of blood and almost died." 

Athos sighed and laid his head back. "It's been days. I need to at least sit up and walk a little. Maybe go to the bathroom by myself?" 

Porthos chuckled. "We'll ask him when he wakes up"  
-  
-  
"You can't possibly think you're strong enough?" Trèville asked staring at Kaianna in shock.

"Perhaps not but if it will drawl him out and we could end this before anyone else gets hurt.. It's worth a shot" 

Captain Trèville sat down and looked at D'Artagnan. He looked lost in thought and the Captain wondered if he even heard the suggested plan. 

"I'm not here to get your permission. I do not need it. I'm here out of respect for you and your men. If you refuse to help I understand and will find others to assist me. I have many contacts" Kaianna leaned back in her chair and locked eyes with the Captain, slightly raising her head but keeping eye contact.

"You're not ready" D'Artagnan said quietly. "You're still severely injured. You can't walk far without panting from pain. You're not doing this" 

The Captain sat back, shocked that D'Artagnan spoke to her like that, commanding her. D'Artagnan turned his head towards Kaianna, challenging her. 

"Charles" Kaianna began calmly.  
"I understand your concern.. I do. I appreciate you voicing your opinion but do not be mistaken. This is my decision." 

D'Artagnan glared at her. "No it's not. Not after everything.." 

Kaianna raised her hand effectively stopping him. Trèville's eyes widened at the sudden display of power. 

"This is my decision, Charles. I will not say this again." Kaianna turned her focus back on the Captain and D'Artagnan stormed out of the room slamming the door.   
-  
-  
Athos was walking around the room with the help of Porthos when D'Artagnan came in. His face was full of fury. 

"What happened?" Aramis asked "where is Kaianna?" 

"The Phoenix Warrior, Master Himeji the Fearless is currently speaking with our Captain" D'Artagnan said bitterly as he sat down. 

"I take it you two had a fight?" Porthos asked as he helped Athos sit down. Athos winced in pain but waved off Aramis' concern. 

D'Artagnan gave a huff of annoyance. "In order to have a fight I would need to be allowed to speak."

"You're not allowed to speak?" Athos asked confused.

"Kaianna has power. Always has, but she has never truly used it with me. We have fought before, but she has never held up her hand to silence me" D'Artagnan shook his head. "She has always treated me like an equal" He whispered his eyes welling up with tears. 

"Until now" Athos stated.

D'Artagnan nodded slowly. He was trying to get his anger under control and Aramis noticed this. Aramis stood up and kneeled beside D'Artagnan. He ran his hand up and down D'Artagnan's back to help calm him. 

"Talk it through. Why would she silence you?" Aramis asked knowing that D'Artagnan was overthinking the situation. 

"She" He began but paused to collect his thoughts. "I was telling her that she couldn't do it"

There was a soft knock on the door and Aramis stood up to answer it. Kaianna was standing in the hallway, her face showing no emotion. Aramis looked back at D'Artagnan with a silent question. He nodded his head and Aramis moved for her to enter.

"Gentlemen" she said as a greeting and sat down opposite of D'Artagnan, wincing but quickly masked it.

"So did he agree to your plan?" D'Artagnan asked harshly. 

Kaianna stared at him for a long time. The room was filled with tension. When the silence became to much for D'Artagnan he slammed his fist on the table, causing everyone but Kaianna to jump. She remained silent, still watching him calmly. 

"SPEAK" D'Artagnan yelled "SPEAK, DAMN YOU!" 

Kaianna's expression remained emotionless as the Inseparables watched. They were use to his Gascon temper but they were not use to the Himeji stare that D'Artagnan spoke often about. He said it was one of Master Himeji the Magnificent's most powerful weapons. One that his daughter also mastered after years of watching him.

"Why did you silence me?" D'Artagnan asked quietly, his voice trembling.

"You were challenging me. You were daring me to object to your demand to cancel the plan. You were openly disrespecting me in front of your Captain."

D'Artagnan was stunned and looked at Athos who was giving him a disapproving look. Porthos was looking anywhere but at him and Aramis raised his eyebrow. 

"I.. I.." D'Artagnan stuttered.

"If you would have simply objected and calmly explained your reasons for doing so, I would have listened and took them into consideration like I have before. You were showing off, Charles." Kaianna explained.

"Showing off?" He asked, his temper flaring. "And you weren't?" He stood up "Telling the Captain that you don't need his permission and that you have many contacts?" 

Kaianna closed her eyes and took a deep breath, slowly letting it out. The Inseparables froze, knowing that this isn't going to end well. When Kaianna opened her eyes, she glared at D'Artagnan. She stood up, making herself taller as D'Artagnan slowly sat back down. He was smart enough to not to speak.

"I will not be questioned by you" Kaianna said, her voice cold and sharp. "You know that I respect you and that I often listen to you and you threw that in my face and gave me a command. I am very lenient with you, Charles, but I will not accept this."

D'Artagnan remained silent until Kaianna walked to the door and opened it. 

"Where are you going?" He asked softly. "You can't leave" 

Kaianna turned around slowly. "I am no longer staying here and I am no longer working with the Musketeers." She left without waiting for a reply.   
-  
-  
Captain Trèville was waiting at the end of the hallway and rushed to help Kaianna walk. She leaned on him as he walked her to a new room a few doors down.

"How did it go?" Trèville asked as he helped her sit down. 

Kaianna looked at him with tear filled eyes. "It's done. I threw my power at him and told him I'm done"

Trèville nodded and left the room. Kaianna curled up and silently cried as her words played back in her mind. She hoped that she'll be able to make this up to him when this is finished. She still had to hurt him again, in public. This is what had to be done, she told herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions and comments are welcome.


	18. Chapter 18

"Rochefort" Kaianna greeted, stepping aside for him to enter her rented room at an inn.

He entered the room and looked around. It was a decent room, clean and well lit. It had a full sized bed in the middle and small table with chairs to the right. 

"I have to say that I was surprised when you agreed to meet me." Rochefort said as he sat down. 

Kaianna closed the door and gave him a tight smile. "When the Kings right hand man asks for a conference, who am I to decline?" She sat down across from him, forcing herself not to wince from the action.

"You look well" Rochefort commented with a knowing smirk.

"I feel well" Kaianna replied, her tone friendly and calm.

"I heard about your fight with the young Musketeer. Everyone is talking about it"   
-  
*5 hours earlier*  
-  
D'Artagnan watched as Kaianna exited Captain Trèville's office. He hasn't talked to her since their fight which was a few days ago. Today they were eating breakfast at their usual table, Athos being strong enough to walk mostly on his own now. 

As Kaianna slowly descended on the stairs, D'Artagnan stood up and waited for her at the bottom. She stopped on the last step, which made her the same height as him. 

"Charles" 

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"Always am" She gave him a tight smile.

"Morning dove.." D'Artagnan began but was cut off by Kaianna. 

"I don't have time for this, Charles. Unless you have something useful to say to me, move out of my way" 

D'Artagnan's anger flared. "You arrogant, pretentious, self-righteous jackass!" He growled at her, his fists tightening. 

Kaianna's eyes went wide and hurt flashed across her face for a moment before she forced an emotionless look. She knew he would be mad but she never imagined he'd say that to her. 

"Excuse me?" Kaianna asked coldly, glaring at him. 

At this point the whole yard went silent as they watched the former best friends. Captain Trèville walked out on the balcony, looking down on them.

"You heard me" he stepped closer to her.

"Yes, I did. I just thought I'd give you the chance to rephrase." She straightened her back, a signature intimidation move of hers

"Why would I want to rephrase the truth?" He questioned. His voice dripping venom.

"Stand down, Charles." She warned. "You don't want to do this" 

He huffed out a bitter laugh "I'm done taking orders from you" he stepped back putting a hand on the hilt of his sword, a clear sign that he was challenging her.

"You want to fight me?" She asked amused stepping down. 

D'Artagnan knew that fighting her wouldn't be looked down upon since she was such a renowned warrior. 

They started circling each other waiting for the other to make the first move. 

"You are so fucking arrogant" D'Artagnan spat at her, his voice full of anger. "You think the world can't get by without the great Phoenix Warrior Master Himeji the Fearless. Well guess what, Kaianna? I've been getting by just fine without you for years!" He yelled. 

"D'Artagnan" Athos yelled but was ignored as Kaianna began to speak. 

"And this qualifies as just fine?" She yelled. "Playing dress up and putting yourself in harms way, for what? The approval of three Musketeers who took pity on you?" 

"You do realize that the only reason you are in the position you are in is because your whole family was killed, right?" 

Kaianna stopped walking and stared at him in shock. D'Artagnan also stopped as what he said sunk in. 

"Kaianna" he said quietly, his voice laced with guilt.

Her eyes filled with tears and she quit breathing. D'Artagnan took a step closer to her and Kaianna drew her katana pointing it at him.

The Inseparables sat shocked. They couldn't believe the words they were hearing from them.

"Are you going to tell me it's my fault like everyone else? Are you going to tell me that it should have been me? Or maybe point out the fact that I'm not a true born Himeji?" She asked.

"Kaianna, No!" He yelled, his anger flaring again but for a completely different reason now. 

Kaianna flicked her wrist and the tip of her katana cut a small line on his neck. 

"Consider that a warning. Never challenge me again, Charles. You will lose" With that she walked out of the Musketeer Garrison.  
-  
-  
Kaianna took a deep breath and steadied herself. "It was.. monumental. The end of a friendship."

Rochefort raised his eyebrow in question. After his planted spy told him of the fight in the yard, he wrote two notes. One to Oroku, telling him about said fight and the vulnerability of Kaianna. The second one to Kaianna asking her for this meeting. He disguised it as a meeting for the possibility of an alliance with France.

"The friendship is over?" He asked with fake concern. 

Of course Kaianna could see right through it. It took all her strength to not roll her eyes. 

"What friendship could come back from that?" She countered. "But we are not here to talk about my falling out with Charles." 

"Of course, My dear." He reached across the table and put his hand on top of hers. "Just know that if you ever need a shoulder to cry on or just someone to talk to, that I am here" 

Tears sprang to Kaianna's eyes and she looked away. She didn't believe him but for the last few days she has been alone with her thoughts and after her fight with D'Artagnan they've gotten worse. Rochefort was speechless at her display of emotion and shocked at himself for actually wanting to comfort her. He gently rubbed his thumb on her hand. 

"Thank you" She smiled at him and pulled her hand away. "Now about that alliance? What exactly could I offer France?" 

Rochefort paused, still in shock about feeling the need to comfort her. "You have several alliances with powerful people. You're excellent with war strategy. You're brilliant at ruling. Ever since you took over the Himeji castle it is running more efficiently." 

Kaianna raised her eyebrow. "Are you saying my father didn't do a good job?" She asked. 

"No! Of course not. I'm just saying that you are doing a great job. I've looked into you and I have to say that you are an impressive woman" he leaned over and tucked a few strands of lose hair behind her ear.

Kaianna swallowed slightly uncomfortable with the contact. "You do know that I am not a ruler, right? I only control the Himeji castle"

"Do you not realize how powerful you are?" He asked quietly "How many people fear you?" 

"They fear my name, not me." She whispered, her insecurities coming out. 

"No, my darling. They fear you. They fear you because you walk around with confidence. They fear you because you are the Phoenix Warrior. They fear you because they know you can kill them with little effort." 

"Do you fear me?" 

"Before this meeting, I didn't. Then I met you and I realized that everything I heard about you is true" his eyes flicked down to her lips then back to her eyes.

Kaianna smirked and leaned back in her chair and away from him. "This was a productive meeting and I look forward to our next one" she said effectively dismissing him. 

"As do I" he said standing up. 

Kaianna followed him to the door and held it open for him. Rochefort took her hand and kissed it. "Until next time" he let go of her hand and left.

Kaianna shut the door and smiled to herself.   
-  
-  
"I can't believe I said that to her" D'Artagnan said for the hundredth time that night. "I can't believe I called her that" 

Aramis, Athos and Porthos sat on the couch watching him pace. They've given up on trying to comfort him while he's like this. They'll wait until he's calmed down more.

"I mean we've fought before. I've called her arrogant several times, because she is but I've never called her all that." He rubbed his hand down his face. "And bringing up her dead family.. That was just low."

The Inseparables nodded in agreement. They were mad at Kaianna for everything she said but they were also mad at D'Artagnan for what he said. 

"She's stressed and injured. Did you see the way she walked down those stairs? She's in pain and I was going to fight her!" He exclaimed 

"And she would have won!" He laughed. "She would have won even injured. She's so talented."

Athos and Aramis looked at each other amused and Porthos rolled his eyes. They've heard all of this several times but were still going to listen to it as many times as he needed to say it.

"I didn't mean it.. Any of it. You guys know that right?" He asked sitting down across from them. 

This was new and got their attention. Maybe he was calming down. 

"Yes, we know you didn't mean it. Just like we know she didn't mean what she said." Aramis answered.

"Do you think she.. She believes that her family getting killed was her fault still? I've talked to her a lot about it. I've told her over and over again that it's not." 

Athos took a deep breath and looked at him. "Yes, she still believes it and she will believe it for the rest of her life. There is nothing any of us can say to change that because we were not there. You were not there. She was."

"I have to go talk to her" D'Artagnan stood up. 

"No, not tonight. Both of you need space and rest. Your emotions are high and you need to start fresh tomorrow." Porthos said standing up as well. "Now let's go to bed" 

He guided D'Artagnan upstairs to their bedroom, followed by Athos and Aramis. Once in the room Porthos began removing D'Artagnan's clothes. He kissed the bandage Aramis put on his cut.

"Get in bed" Porthos kissed him gently. 

Aramis got in the bed first and opened his arms wide. Despite the day's events D'Artagnan managed a small smile and got in bed. He was immediately pulled into Aramis' arms and Aramis kissed the back of his neck. 

"You're next" Porthos turned to Athos and began to undress him. 

When he got Athos shirt off he leaned down and kissed his bullet wound. Athos lip twitched into a small smile. When he finished undressing Athos he kissed his lips. 

"Get in bed" 

Athos turned towards to the bed and D'Artagnan opened his arms wide. Athos got in the bed and was immediately pulled into D'Artagnan's arms. He kissed the back of Athos neck. 

"My turn" Porthos said to himself and began to undress. Aramis whistled at him and Porthos laughed. 

When he turned towards the bed Athos held his arms open and Porthos crawled in bed and kissed him deeply. 

"Goodnight" 

"Goodnight" they echoed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and suggestions are welcome


	19. Chapter 19

D'Artagnan was walking through the streets of Paris at night. It was colder than it should be for this time of year and unusually empty. No one was out, not the drunks, the homeless or the whores. 

"Athos? Aramis? Porthos?" D'Artagnan called.

He stopped and listened for a response but none came. He continued walking until he made it to the Garrison. The empty Garrison. 

"Captain?" D'Artagnan yelled, running up to his office. 

When he opened the door a cool shudder trickled down his spine. Glancing around nervously, he saw everything was in place under a thick layer of dust, seemingly untouched for years. Cold, hesitant light streams in through the dirty window. He slowly walked backwards out of the office and shut the door. 

As he turned around he saw a figure standing eerily in a cloud of fog at the entrance of the Garrison. A female.

"Kaianna?" He asked softly as he descended the stairs and walked until he was a few feet away from her.

She wore only the thinnest layers of light, silky fabric, wrapped around her thin frame and she was barefoot. Her long brown hair, which reached halfway down her back, was tangled and knotted. Her intense emerald green eyes were ringed with red and slightly swollen from recently crying.

Kaianna looked down as blood slowly began to cover her torso. He reached out to her but she took a step back, the movement causing her to bleed faster. The sound of blood dripping on the ground broke the silence.

Kaianna smiled sadly at him. "I always knew it would be you" she whispered, her voice small and broken.

"What would be me?" He questioned, confused.

"I always knew you'd be the one to kill me" 

D'Artagnan looked down when he felt a sudden weight in his hand, he was holding a bloody knife. Instantly he dropped it as though it burnt him.

"No" he said, shaking his head frantically. "I would never hurt you"

She took a step closer and placed her bloody hand on his cheek. She raised herself on her tip toes and kissed him lightly. When she pulled away she collapsed on the ground. D'Artagnan remained frozen as he watched the life drain from her eyes.  
-  
-  
D'Artagnan jerked awake from his nightmare. It took him a few seconds to realize that he was in bed and it was just a dream. He laid back, raking his fingers through his hair and focused on controlling his breathing.

Sighing, he wiggled his way out of Aramis' arms and climbed off the end of the bed so he wouldn't have to climb over Athos and Porthos. He half smiled down at his three sleeping men. They looked so peaceful, so content. 

The smile faded as images of his dream came back. The haunted look on Kaianna's face as she took her last breath. The ominous empty Garrison that hasn't been touched in years. He shook his head trying to erase the dream from his mind. He left the room and went downstairs. He needed air. He needed confirmation that everything was okay. That the Garrison was full, that Kaianna was still alive. He needed to go.

He stopped with his hand on the door handle. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying desperately to calm this worry inside of him. He knew he was being irrational. His Musketeers were okay. They're upstairs and sleeping. The Garrison is fine. Kaianna is alive... It didn't matter though. No matter how many times he said it, he could not shake this feeling. 

"D'Artagnan?" Athos' sleepy voice broke him from his thoughts. 

D'Artagnan let go of the door handle and turned around to face Athos. The older Musketeers rushes to D'Artagnan and pulls him against his chest. Only then does D'Artagnan realize that he is sobbing. 

"Shhh.. Tell me what's wrong." Athos whispers in his ear while rubbing his back.

D'Artagnan shook his head and pressed closer to Athos, needing the contact. He ran his hands down Athos bare sides, causing the older man to shiver. 

"Please Athos" D'Artagnan begged pulling Athos hips into his. 

"What do you need?" Athos asked slightly breathless

"Something.. Life affirming" 

Athos smirked against D'Artagnan's neck. "I can do that" 

Athos pushed D'Artagnan backwards until his back hit the door. Kissing down his neck, Athos ripped his shirt open. 

"Athos..." 

"Shhhh" Athos ran his hand down D'Artagnan's abdomen. "I'll buy you a new one. Let me take care of you"

Athos gripped D'Artagnan's thighs and lifted him up. D'Artagnan wrapped his legs around Athos and kissed him passionately, running his fingers through the older mans hair. Athos laid him down on the couch and crawled over him, kissing up his neck. 

"Athos" D'Artagnan moaned

"Let me take care of you"  
-  
-  
Knocking on the door woke Kaianna up. She looked around her room in confusion for a moment before she remembered where she was. The person knocked on the door again and Kaianna sighed. 

"One moment please" she yelled. 

Kaianna got out of bed and quickly put her blue silk robe on. She froze when she opened the door. 

"Rochefort. Back so soon?" She smiled charmingly at him.

Rochefort didn't speak as he took in her appearance. Her long brown hair was down and sleep-mussed , her cheeks were slightly pink from the warmth of her bed. Her sleepy eyes were the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen. She took his breath away. 

"Rochefort?" 

Clearing his throat he smiled at her. "I'm sorry that I woke you. May I come in?"

"Of course" Kaianna moved to let him in "I would offer you something to drink but I'm afraid I don't have anything here" 

Kaianna sat down at the table and gestures for him to sit as well. He frowned slightly and took the seat.

"You shouldn't be staying here. You should be somewhere nicer" he commented looking around.

"Well I'm going to be leaving soon so it doesn't matter" 

Rochefort's head shot up "Wh-what?" He cleared his throat again. "You're leaving so soon? 

Kaianna ran her fingers through her hair. "There is really no point in staying. Charles was my reason for coming here."

Rochefort focused on the movement of her fingers and swallowed hard as the smell of cherry blossoms filled his nostrils. He barely heard what she said and knew he should reply. "I came here to ask you a question" 

Kaianna raised her eyebrow. "I'm listening" 

"The King is having a ball tonight and I was wondering if you would accompany me. It would be a great opportunity for you to meet the King and the important people of France." 

Kaianna was silent for so long that Rochefort finally stop watching her fingers and looked at her face. "The Phoenix Warrior, Master Himeji the Fearless?" 

Kaianna laughed and her hand fell in her lap. "Please call me Kaianna."

Rochefort smiled "Kaianna.. Would you accompany me?" 

"I don't have anything to wear. I packed so fast and the dresses I bought while here aren't good enough for that" 

"I'll take care of that." Rochefort stood up and walked to the door. "I'll have it delivered by six and be here at eight to pick you up" with that he left, closing the door quietly behind him.  
-  
-  
Rochefort stood outside the dark oak door and took a deep breath. He knew this wasn't going to end well and he didn't want to do this at all. Slowly he brought his hand up and knocked on the door. 

"Enter" he heard from the other side of the door. 

Rochefort entered and walked up to the desk. He bowed respectively to Oroku and took a seat.

"Report" Oroku demanded.

Rochefort swallowed and looked down. "Kaianna is alone in a hotel room. She's planning on leaving soon because of the fight that ended her friendship with the musketeer."

Oroku gave a malicious grin "We should strike soon. Perhaps tonight?" 

Rochefort shook his head immediately trying to come up with an excuse "Not tonight. It's a full moon and she's going to be attending the Kings ball." 

"That makes tonight perfect." Oroku decided. "It will happen tonight. No one would think to look for her since she has mentioned leaving." He smiled to himself "it happens tonight"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there are only going to be a couple more chapters after this one! I hope you all are still enjoying the story and as always, comments and suggestions are welcome.


	20. Chapter 20

Kaianna stares at herself in the full length mirror. She just finished putting on the dress Rochefort got for her. He sent it over with a servant to assist Kaianna in getting ready. The dress is a purple smooth satin and brocade dress with a floral Jacquard pattern and smooth black satin down the center front. Beautiful lace up bodice at back to shape the body very well and wide sleeves with accenting black lace. It also has a lot of accenting ruffles. She decided to leave her hair down, a look she rarely went for and she put on very little makeup. 

"You look beautiful" the servant says quietly. 

"Thank you, Marie" Kaianna smiles softly. "Thank you for helping me"

The knock at the door startles Kaianna and Marie rushes to open it. Rochefort enters the room and takes in the sight of Kaianna. 

"You look almost perfect" He says as he walks up to her. 

"Almost?" She pouts knowing the effect it will have on him. 

Rochefort's smile falters as he looks at her stick out bottom lip. He reaches his hand out and caressed her cheek. "You're missing one thing" he pulls a necklace out of his pocket and walks behind Kaianna putting it around her neck. He lays his hands on her shoulders and whispers in her ear "now you look perfect" 

Kaianna shudders but not in a pleasant way although that is how Rochefort takes it. Marie notices and gives Kaianna a sympathetic look. The necklace is gorgeous. Simple yet elegant. A pearl necklace with a purple gem. She loves it. 

"Thank you,Rochefort" She says, turning around to face him. "For everything" she kisses his cheek. 

"Shall we?" Rochefort asks. Kaianna giggles and takes his offered arm.  
-  
-  
"Do we have to go? Can't I at least stay here with you?" Porthos complains as he dresses in his uniform. 

"It's just a ball. The three of you will be fine." Athos stretches on the bed and looks at him smiling. "Just think of me being here keeping the bed warm and cozy" 

Porthos smirks and climbs on the bed and over Athos, pinning his arms above his head. "You shouldn't tease, love" He whispers in Athos ear. 

Athos wiggles under Porthos. "I'll have all night to get ready for you" he pushes his hips against Porthos causing him to groan. 

"Oh come on! We don't have time for that" Aramis says as he walks in the room already ready to go. "D'Artagnan's downstairs.. Let's go" He claps and leaves the room. 

"We finish this when we get home" Porthos leans down and kisses Athos passionately. 

"I'll be ready" Athos winks  
-  
-  
Porthos, Aramis and D'Artagnan are standing to the side watching as nobles dance and mingle. Porthos is having a hard time concentrating on the festivities, his mind thinking about what Athos is doing at home. 

"You should have seen him" Porthos says quietly to his two lovers. "He was so playful" he pouted. 

"He'll be there when we get home" Aramis smirks. "Ready for us" 

Porthos bit back his groan and kicks Aramis' foot. "Knock that off" he growled. 

The loud knock of the Royal announcer caught their attention. Standing at the top of the stairway is Rochefort and Kaianna. D'Artagnan felt the world fade away as he stared at her in shock. He didn't hear the announcement or Aramis and Porthos' stunned questions about what they were seeing. All he saw was her and all he heard was his own frantic heartbeat.

Kaianna locked eyes with him and her stone expression softens for the briefest of moments but it was enough for D'Artagnan. He snapped out of his shock.

"Damn her" he whispers. "Damn her"

"Do you need to leave?" Porthos asks as he watches Kaianna and Rochefort descend the stairs. 

Fighting back angry tears, D'Artagnan shook his head. All three watched as Kaianna and Rochefort approached the King.   
-  
-  
"Your Majesty" Rochefort bows "I present The Phoenix Warrior, Master Himeji the Fearless" 

Kaianna curtsies "Your Majesty" she smiles at him. 

The King claps in joy and smiles brightly at the pair. "I've been eagerly awaiting your arrival."

"I'm honored to be here. I've heard great things about you" Kaianna smiles and resists the urge to look at D'Artagnan. 

Rochefort put his hand on the small of her back and moves closer to her. "Kaianna is interested in our proposal" 

The Kings smile widens as he takes Kaianna's hand. "Excellent. We shall talk about it more tomorrow. For now enjoy the festivities" 

After bowing one last time, Rochefort guides Kaianna to the dance floor and takes her into his arms. 

"Are you alright, darling?" Rochefort whispers in her ear as they dance.

"I wasn't expecting him to be here. Of course he would be. He's a musketeer." She replies softly.

This actually works perfectly for her. It will help her get closer to Rochefort, playing the damsel in distress. She only hopes that she'll have time to explain all of this to D'Artagnan and that he'll forgive her.

Kaianna rests her head on Rochefort's shoulder. "I know I shouldn't care but it still hurts. I'm glad I have you here with me though. Thank you again" 

Rochefort tightens his arms around her "If it's to much we can leave. Perhaps go for a walk in the gardens?" 

"I don't want to ruin your evening. You put so much work into this" Kaianna pulls back and looks up at him. "I want to stay and dance with you"   
-  
-  
"I'm gonna be sick" Aramis says as he watches Kaianna and Rochefort. "I don't understand. She knows he is the one who brought Oroku to us"

"She knows that he shot Athos" Porthos adds, clearly upset by the thought. 

"She either doesn't care or she has something planned." D'Artagnan whispers. "Kaianna never does anything without reason"

"What could the reason be? They're dancing and he looks like he is in love with her" Aramis says, his voice rough with emotion.

"I don't know. I don't know her like I use to. Maybe everything people have always said about her is true. Maybe she is heartless and cold." D'Artagnan says emotionless as he watches Kaianna smile and laugh. "Maybe.." He shakes his head "Maybe all she cares about is power" 

"No!" Porthos nearly shouts. He looks around to see if anyone heard but no one is paying attention to them. "No.. She wouldn't have come all this way when she thought you were in danger if that was true. She wouldn't have traded herself for Athos. She wouldn't have treated me as an equal.. That can't be true."

D'Artagnan smiles sadly. "I use to think that as well. I use to think that the only reason people thought of her as being heartless and cold is because they've never actually met her. It's easy to hate someone when they have power and she has a lot of it. She's also ruthless and that can come off as heartless at times." 

Tears well in his eyes. "But she was always so kind to those who needed her help. Always went above and beyond for those in need. I always thought that she hated her position. Hated having to be in command and make tough decisions but maybe I was wrong. Maybe she's not who I thought she was"  
-  
-  
"Let's go for that walk in the gardens now, Darling" Rochefort says as he tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. "It's getting crowded in here"

"Alright" She smiles weakly at him "I would love to walk in the gardens with you" 

Kaianna looks at D'Artagnan as they pass. She stops when she sees the pained expression on his face. She almost breaks out of her façade when she looks into his eyes.

"Kaianna" Rochefort says impatiently. "Come" 

Anger flashes across her face at the order and Rochefort rushes forward grabbing her arms. "I meant no disrespect, my darling. Only that I know it pains you to be close to him and I want to get you out of here quickly" he smiles to soothe her.

Kaianna relaxes and steps back grabbing his hands, slipping back into her role easily "My hero" she smiles. "Lead the way"   
-  
-  
"It's a beautiful night" Kaianna comments as they walk "Thank you for getting me out of there and I apologize for the anger, I don't like to be given orders" 

"It's one of the many things I admire about you, darling." He smiles "Strength like that in women is rare" 

"Where are we going?" She asks as they walk out of the gardens.

"Hello Phoenix Warrior" Oroku says as he steps out from the shadows. 

"Hello" she replies coolly "fancy seeing you here" 

Rochefort slowly backs away and takes off running back inside the palace. Kaianna watches and shakes her head "Pathetic" 

"Finally something we agree on" Oroku said walking closer to her.

"Fight me" Kaianna says "this back and forth is getting old. Fight me and get it over with. One fight. The one who lives wins. No stopping until the other is dead."  
-  
-  
Rochefort bursts into the ballroom and runs straight to D'Artagnan.   
"Oroku is in the gardens..." Is all he gets out before D'Artagnan, Aramis and Porthos take off running. Followed by a few other Musketeers that are on duty, leaving the Red Guard to protect the King should the danger come inside.

They stop behind Kaianna, ready to protect her if need be. 

"I thought you were finished with him" Oroku comments 

"I am" Kaianna glares at Oroku "Do we have a deal or not?"

"What deal?" D'Artagnan asks, ignoring the comment that Kaianna is done with him. 

"One fight to end it all. One fight to the death." Kaianna explains but keeps her eyes forward. 

"We have a deal, Phoenix Warrior" Oroku smiles maliciously at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and suggestions are welcome!


	21. Chapter 21

D'Artagnan paces back and forth in their living room while Kaianna explains the reason for the fight and the distance between them. The Inseparables sit silently listening as they watch the best friends. 

"I don't understand" D'Artagnan says quietly 

"Shocking" Kaianna says sarcastically with an eye roll from the chair she is sitting on.

The Musketeers are still dressed in the their uniforms and Kaianna is still in her dress. After getting approval from the King and setting a time and place for the fight, D'Artagnan forced Kaianna to come home with him. 

"Kaianna" Aramis says as a warning. He's been trying to keep the peace between them but it is becoming rather difficult. 

"I'm sorry" She looks at him "But I don't have all night.. I need to get back to Rochefort"

D'Artagnan glares at her "Why couldn't you tell me? Why did you have to do this alone? And why are you seeing Rochefort?" He yells

He feels jealousy towards Rochefort. Pure hatred as well. He doesn't understand why Kaianna went to the ball with him and every time she is asked, she avoids the question and talks about something else. He feels an ache around his heart at the mere thought that perhaps her feeling for Rochefort are genuine but with all that she has confessed tonight he tells himself to stop thinking the worst and to trust her.

"I couldn't tell you because it needed to be real. If he saw that we were no longer friends then he would leave you alone.. You would be safe and they would be safe" Kaianna gestures to the Inseparables. 

Kaianna stands up and takes D'Artagnan's hand "Trèville and I, we decided that it's best if I distance myself from you" She looks at Aramis, Athos and Porthos "All of you. I have lived through a lot of loss, but damn it Charles, I couldn't live if I lost you" her voice brakes as the constricting pain in her chest gets worse"I just couldn't"

D'Artagnan reaches forward and wipes the tears off her cheeks gently. He pulls her close and wraps his arms around her. "I thought you hated me" He whispers into her hair and then kisses the top of her head. 

"I could never truly hate you" She replies and moves to wrap her arms around him causing her to gasp in pain. 

D'Artagnan pulls back and looks at her with concern. With all that's been going on he's forgotten that she is still injured. "How are you going to fight?" 

"Don't worry about me" Kaianna smiles as she walks to the door "I'll be okay, I always am" with that she opens the door and walks out. Leaving behind four very concerned and very confused Musketeers.  
-  
-  
Lazily laying back in his chair, Rochefort absentmindedly swirls his drink in his glass, the strong scent comforting him as he impatiently waits for Kaianna. She's been with the young musketeer for a few hours now and he's worried that she won't come like she said she would. He has mixed feelings about that. He knows he's suppose to hate her, destroy her but the more time he spends with her the more he wants to save her. He has come up with an excuse for leaving her with Oroku, for leading her to Oroku. 

Sighing, he takes a long drink and sits the empty cup on the desk. He thinks that maybe he should go look for her. Maybe she is in trouble and needs him to save her. He laughs at that thought, she doesn't need anyone to save her.

"Come in" Rochefort says after hearing a knock on the door. 

Kaianna walks in with tears streaming down her face and closes the door behind her. "Rochefort" is all she gets out before he is on his feet and rushing to her, gathering her in his arms. 

"Shh" he whispers "tell me what's wrong"

"He hates me" she buries her face in his chest. "He said if I win he wants me to leave immediately after" tears roll down her cheeks as she takes a shaky breath. "He wouldn't listen to me" 

Rochefort holds her closer and rubs his hand slowly up and down her back. "Do you want a glass of water?" He asks gently

Kaianna shakes her head. "Just hold me. Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course. Let's go to my chambers. I'll have someone bring you something more comfortable to sleep in"   
-  
-  
Around midnight Kaianna snuck out of bed after making sure Rochefort was asleep. She walks quietly down the hallway to Rochefort's study. She looks around and opens the door, ducking inside quickly and shutting the door behind her. She smiles to herself as she approaches his desk and begins her search.  
-  
-  
In the morning Rochefort wakes up to Kaianna gone but a note left in her place. 

Rochefort  
I left early to prepare for the fight. You looked so peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you. I'll see you later.  
Himeji Kaianna.

Rochefort smiled as he read the note. More mixed feelings came. He had to destroy her to destroy those four pests who call themselves Musketeers. The only problem was that he didn't know if he could watch as she is killed.  
-  
-  
"Charles" Kaianna says as she walks through the gates of the Garrison. 

D'Artagnan looks up at her as she approaches the table. Kaianna pulls a bundle of papers out of her bag and places them in front of him. 

"The proof you needed against Rochefort. There is also a few other things I found that I felt needed to be brought to the Kings attention" 

Without even looking at the papers D'Artagnan passes them to Athos. Athos skims through them, his eyes going wide.

"I need to speak with the Captain" he says as he gets up and goes to the Captains office. 

"So that's what you were doing with him?" Porthos asks as he pats the spot next to him for her to sit down. 

"Yeah" she smiles as she accepts his offer. "I had to get him to trust me. I had to make him seem like a hero"

"Why didn't you tell me that?" D'Artagnan asks reaching out to cover Kaianna's hand with his. 

"We haven't" Kaianna sighs and pulls her hand back. "We haven't been as close as we were. Even before I pushed you away to protect you. The separation between us" She shakes her head "I've gotten use to being alone, Charles."

"Alone?" Aramis asks

Kaianna gives him a sad smile. "Yes, Aramis, Alone. Since Charles has come to Paris he has been busy. Which I'm happy about" She added quickly. "But he also hasn't been able to visit as often or write as often and I don't have friends back home.. it's hard for me to go back to how things were. Especially because I know once I leave here, I'll be alone again." 

Tears filled their eyes as they looked at her "You don't have to leave" Porthos says quietly. 

"Look at the trouble I've caused already" She looks up at him "Speaking of.. I have to go. I'll see you guys later" 

D'Artagnan reaches for her hand as she stood up to leave. "You are never alone, Kaianna. Do you understand me?"

Kaianna nods and pulls her hand free leaving the Musketeer Garrison for what could be the last time.  
-  
-  
Kaianna picks up her katanas and heads out into the arena with her head held high. She's in her fighting gear which isn't appropriate clothing for women in this time but she doesn't care. It's hard to fight in a dress and she prefers pants so she can move faster. She scans the crowd for D'Artagnan's face and instantly feels relief when she spots him. 

He looks worried but he knows that Kaianna always fights better in these situations if she knows he is there to support her. She smiles when she also sees Athos, Aramis and Porthos, looking as worried as D'Artagnan. 

The loud cheering from the crowd alerts Kaianna to Oroku's arrival. She takes a deep breath and turns to face her opponent. Words do not need to be said as they face each other and bow. 

The King stands and addressed the audience. "Today is a match to the death so if you do not wish to see that leave now." The four musketeers flinched at that. "The match will be fought with honor if I see otherwise the fight will end and the opponent who fought without honor will be killed by the other. Are you ready?" 

Both Kaianna and Oroku got in their fighting stance and nodded to the king. "Begin" 

Kaianna charges at Oroku, her right katana slightly dragging the ground. As she meets him in the middle she jumps and brings all her weight down on the swing of the blade. The clashing sound causes applause to erupt from the audience.

Kaianna quickly goes on the defense blocking hit after hit of Oroku's blades. She turns just in time to dodge a blade and makes a hit of her own on his torso. Her victory is short lived by a deep cut on her leg. Kaianna jumps back and takes a deep breath, adjusting her grip on her katanas. She chances a quick look at D'Artagnan to give her strength and goes on the attack. 

The match is almost equal in skill it seems. The back and forth of blocking and attacking goes on for quite some time. Both of them are becoming exhausted. Kaianna turns and blocks one blade but the other runs through her. She barely heard the gasp of the crowd as her eyes widen in shock. 

Kaianna's eyes hardened at Oroku's smirk. "I knew I would win, Phoenix Warrior" 

Kaianna was breathing hard as the blood ran from her body. "You should stop underestimating me" 

Before Oroku had time to react, Kaianna kicked him hard sending him back and pulling the blade from her body. She brought her right katana down, cutting off his right arm and spun fast bringing up her left katana and cutting Oroku's head off his body. 

Cheering erupted from the crowd but it was short lived for Kaianna. She looked at D'Artagnan one more time before her world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update.. You know.. Holidays.. Anyway, comments and suggestions are welcome! :)


	22. Chapter 22

"Aramis is she..."  
-

-

 

"I need more hot water and towels!"...  
-

 

-

 

"...Cold... Need to start a fire..."  
-

 

-  
'Someone is petting my head.. Who is petting me?' Kaianna wonders. 

'Can't open my eyes' she notes to herself. 'Can't move'

'Voices.. I know those voices' she tries to focus on the voices but the darkness takes over again.  
-  
-  
"You're going to be okay, Morning Dove" D'Artagnan says as he pets her head. 

"Why do you call her that?" Aramis asks from where he is sitting. 

D'Artagnan smiles and looks down at her. "I use to only call her dove. In the mornings I would say "morning, dove" she hates mornings. As early as she wakes up, she hates them" he looks up at Aramis "Anyway people thought I was calling her "Mourning Dove" which is a type of dove so as a joke I started calling her Morning Dove and it just stuck"  
-  
-  
"Bright" Kaianna says weakly, her voice rough. 

Instantly Aramis is by her side helping her drink. "Thank the heavens you're awake" 

"How long?" She asks looking up at him. 

"Four very long days, dove" 

Kaianna raises her eyebrow at him but smiles at the name. "I won right?" 

"In more ways than one" Aramis relaxes, thankful that she accepted the use of the nickname. "Rochefort has been arrested. The King is graciously awaiting your recovery before executing him"

"And I am recovering?" She asks, a hint of worry in her voice as she places her hand on her wound. 

"Luckily his sword missed anything vital. You lost a good amount of blood so we need to build that up. The King wants to be notified when you wake up so he can send over meats and wine. He is very grateful to you, even sent his personal physician to help" Aramis paused when she looked confused for a moment before remembering about Rochefort. "There have been no signs of infection also" 

"Thank you, Aramis. For everything" She takes his hand "I know I've made a few questionable decisions so I also want to thank you for taking care of Charles"

"It's been my pleasure" He squeezes her hand and smiles warmly at her. "How are you feeling?" 

Kaianna took note of her body before answering him. "I feel some pain around the wound but it's manageable. I'm hungry and I feel stiff" 

"Being hungry is great sign" his smile widens "I'll get you something to eat and inform the people that you are awake"  
-  
-  
"She's awake!" Aramis yells as he walks down the stairs "And hungry" 

"She's awake?" D'Artagnan asks as he stands up and walks towards the stairs to meet Aramis. 

Aramis nods with a smile "I'm to inform the people and bring her food. Go and keep her company while she waits"

D'Artagnan runs up the stairs and out of sight causing the Inseparables to laugh with joy. 

"Will they be alright?" Athos asks 

"I believe they will be" Porthos answers "they are both stubborn fools but they love each other"  
-  
-  
"Kaianna you just woke up you can't go see him now" D'Artagnan yells at her as Aramis, Athos and Porthos enter with food. 

"The longer we wait the longer he lives. I want to get this over with" She takes the food Porthos brought her "Thank you"

"I think you should wait" Athos speaks up. "At least until tomorrow"

Kaianna opens her mouth to argue but closes it and glares at the food in her lap. D'Artagnan sits beside her and grabs a grape intending to feed her. Kaianna smacks his hand away and looks out the window.

"Will you stop being so damn stubborn?" D'Artagnan says with no heat in his voice. 

Kaianna lip twitches as she resists the urge to smile "Will you stop being so damn handsome?" 

D'Artagnan busts up laughing which causes the other three to laugh but Kaianna, being her stubborn self, keeps resisting. 

"I haven't heard that in years" D'Artagnan wipes his eyes.

This time Kaianna doesn't fight as D'Artagnan feeds her.   
-  
-  
"I don't want her to go home" D'Artagan says quietly as he strokes her hair. "I know she has to. I know it's selfish of me to want her to stay."

"We want her to stay too" Athos says quietly. "We've talked about it while you were sleeping" 

D'Artagnan looks up at his three musketeers. "Really?" He asks. The three of them nod while looking at Kaianna's sleeping form.

"We know things haven't been the easiest lately" Porthos began "Since she first got here it's been hectic. But.." He pauses and looks over at Aramis.

"But" Aramis continues "We have seen how good she is for you. How much she loves you and how much you love her. We've also seen how stressed she is and how her being gone is hard on you."

D'Artagnan looks down at her and sighs. "Asking her to stay is wrong"

"Why?" Porthos asks "she has no one in Japan. Here she has you and us" 

"She's needed in Japan. She won't give up her responsibilities. Even when we were younger she had a hard time leaving and staying with my family. I ended up moving there with her after a few years... till the incident happened with the wedding. Plus how would it effect us?" He looked up at his lovers "That's another reason I can't ask her to stay" he says sadly. 

Athos, Aramis and Porthos were silent for a few minutes until Athos spoke up. "If.. If you want to be with her.. We understand. It's a normal life. One you don't have to hide and you can have kids. If you want to leave..." 

"NO!" D'Artagnan yells, his eyes filled with tears. 

"Charles?" Kaianna asks softly, raising up and cupping his face with her hand. "What's wrong?" 

D'Artagnan looks down at her and then back up at his lovers. He shakes his head and gets up, leaving the room. Kaianna looks at the door and moves to get up.

"No, Kaianna. You have to remain resting" Aramis says "you'll tear your stitches." 

"We will go after him. We upset him after all" Porthos says as he gets up. 

"How did you upset him?" She demands sternly, glaring at them. "What did you do?"

"We will take care of it" Athos says as they walk out the door.  
-  
-  
They found D'Artagnan an hour later at their home, sitting under the tree that was planted for him. It was obvious that he was crying. He looks up as they enter the backyard but quickly looks away and wipes his eyes. 

"Go away" 

"No" Porthos says, dropping to his knees in front of D'Artagnan. "No" He repeats, pulling the younger man in his arms.

Aramis kneels beside Porthos and takes D'Artagnan's hand. "We don't want you to leave, we were just giving you the option." He looks up at the tree "Remembering how I felt when I thought we lost you" He shakes his head as his voice cracks "We only want you to be happy" 

"I am happy" D'Artagnan insists "I'm happy with you three. I love you so much and I don't want to leave you"

Porthos holds D'Artagnan tighter burying his face in the younger mans neck. Athos, who has been silent so far looks down at them and sighs. 

"But?" Athos asks cautiously 

D'Artagnan looks up at Athos, his face crumpling "But I love her too." He whispers "I've loved her for as long as I can remember. I don't want to choose because I don't want to lose anyone and I know it's selfish"

"What if you don't have to?" Aramis asks quietly 

The three look at him shocked and he shrugs. "I mean I can't be the only one who thought about it...Right?" 

D'Artagnan laughs, actually laughs "What?" He asks incredulously.

"What?" Aramis asks confused "I mean think about it. She's beautiful, funny, protective, smart, scary, a great fighter...She's perfect" 

Athos sits down on the bench and shakes his head "it won't work." He says with finality. "So many things can go wrong"

"Wait.. Are we actually discussing what I think we're discussing?" Porthos asks with amusement.

"We can't just flat out ask her" D'Artagnan says "We need to move slow.. First step is getting her to stay" 

"Second step?" Aramis asks with a grin. 

"We will figure that out when we come to it. Let's just complete step one" 

"Okay" the Inseparables says at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and suggestions are welcome


	23. Chapter 23

D'Artagnan stands outside the bedroom door, preparing himself to knock. They moved Kaianna to their home to have more privacy while she heals. He puts his arm down and shakes his head. Today Kaianna is going to face Rochefort. Tomorrow she leaves. She said she can heal on the boat and she hired a physician to come along. It's never been this hard before. Why is he even knocking in the first place?

Taking a deep breath, he opens the door and finds Kaianna in the middle of getting dressed. She turns around and faces him. The shocked look on her face is quickly replaced by one of amusement. 

"Hello Charles" She says and continues with dressing.

"I can come back" He says but doesn't move.. Eyes drawn to her. 

Kaianna takes the staring the wrong way and pulls on her robe. "I know they're bad and there are more than the last time you saw me like this"

"What?" D'Artagnan asks, confused.

"My scars, Charles. I know they're hideous. I'm sorry that you had to see them" she turns away from him. 

D'Artagnan starts laughing "For someone so smart you can be so stupid"

It was Kaianna's turn to be confused. "What?" 

"I was looking at your body, Morning Dove. Not your scars or bruises." He shakes his head and moves closer to her, putting his hands on her hips "You're still breathtaking with them"

Kaianna looks up at him and smiles but the smile quickly fades away "You're boyfriends are downstairs and waiting. I'll be ready soon" 

"Kaianna.." He begins but she cuts him off. 

"Ten minutes" she pushes him out of the room and shuts the door. 

D'Artagnan leans his head against the door. 'That went well' he thinks bitterly.  
-  
-  
"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Aramis asks concerned "You really should be resting. You shouldn't be out of bed."

Kaianna looks at him as they walk, very slowly, to the Bastille. "I want to get this over with so we can all move on with our lives."

"As much as I want that as well" Athos says from behind them "It could wait until you are feeling better"

Kaianna rolls her eyes for the twentieth time that morning. They've had this conversation several times already. 

"I have to get back to the Castle. They need me" 

"We need you" Porthos blurts out and stops in shock of what he said.

"To be okay" Athos added quickly.

Aramis caught Kaianna's small smile and hope bloomed in his heart.  
-  
-  
"Do you want to know the difference between you and I, Rochefort?" Kaianna asks as she walks closer to his cell, almost to the bars.

"What?" Rochefort asks coldly, glaring at her. 

"You hide your true self. You pretend to be something you're not and you will bend over for anyone who has power. I am power. I will not bend for my enemies and everyone knows how ruthless I can be" Kaianna leans forward and whispers "Don't play with fire if you can't handle getting burned" 

"You gave yourself to him to save Athos. You bent for him." Rochefort sneers at her. 

The corner of Kaianna's mouth twitches in a half smile. "Did I?" She asks with amusement. "Being held prisoner has advantages. It allows you to gather information, to make allies. I did not bend to him, I used him and you"

Rochefort opens his mouth in shock. "You knew. The whole time you knew."

Kaianna looks behind her at D'Artagnan and smiles. Her eyes scan over Athos, Aramis and Porthos before returning to Rochefort. 

"Of course I knew. I know everything. I am the Phoenix Warrior, after all." 

"Was everything a lie?" He asks quietly almost broken in a way.

Kaianna looks at him coldly "Yes"

Anger flairs in Rochefort and he slams his hands against the bars of his cell "You cold hearted bitch!" 

The Inseparables move forward but stop when Kaianna raises her hand slightly to calm them, the epitome of grace and power. "I've been called worse" she steps up to the bars "you will die tomorrow Rochefort and just like everyone else who has crossed me and died I will offer you my forgiveness"

The four men behind her gasp. D'Artagnan knew that she always offered forgiveness but he's never witnessed it before. The strength it takes to forgive someone who set out to kill not only her but her loved ones as well is truly astounding. 

Rochefort at a loss for words simply walks back to the far corner of his cell and sits down. Kaianna nods and walks away followed by her four musketeers.   
-  
-  
The next morning D'Artagnan is holding Kaianna's bag by the door as she says goodbye to Athos, Aramis and Porthos.

"We will see each other again, gentleman. This isn't goodbye forever." She pauses "unless you do something idiotic and die and knowing the four of you..." She trails off with a smile. 

"But it will be years before we see you again" Porthos says as he hugs her gently, avoiding her injury. 

"Not years. Maybe one but never longer than that. Now that I've met you how could I possibly stay away?" 

"You could always stay here" Aramis suggests and pulls her into a hug. 

"Tempting" She kisses his cheek. "You four can come to the Castle at any time."

Athos hug surprised her. "Thank you" he whispered in her ear "for not only saving me but for everything"

Kaianna didn't say anything as she kissed his cheek. She smiled up at him but a flash of sadness crossed her eyes. Athos frowned and was about to ask about it when Kaianna turned to D'Artagnan. 

"I think it's better if you stay here" 

"What?" He asks "why?" 

"It will be easier for you, Charles. You hate goodbyes. At least this way you can be comforted before you have to go to the Garrison." 

D'Artagnan sets down her bag and walks to her. He reaches out and rubs his thumb across her cheek before pulling her into a tight hug. 

"I don't want you to go" he says quietly "I hate not seeing you all the time and we still haven't healed from our fight" 

Kaianna wraps her arms around him and lays her head on his chest. "We have been best friends since we were seven. Nothing in this world can tear apart our friendship if we don't let it" she looks up at him. "I love you, Charles."

"I love you too, Morning dove" he smiles brightly at her. He feels better about their fight, he knows it's in the past and that they'll be okay. 

Kaianna picks up her bag and opens the door. "I will see you soon and I will write often" she walks out the door and closes it behind her.   
-  
-  
Athos wraps his arms around D'Artagnan and kisses him softly. Kaianna has been gone for almost thirty minutes but it feels like longer to the Musketeers. 

"We have to stop her from going" Porthos says as he gets up "We can't let her get on the boat" 

Aramis jumps up"I agree. We should give it one last shot"

D'Artagnan turns in Athos arms "By the time we get there it will be to late"

"We have to try" Athos comments "If we are to late then we simply go after her" 

D'Artagnan turns again "really?" 

"Yes. She means a lot to you and to us. She shouldn't be alone when she has a family here" 

D'Artagnan kisses him hard and smiles "let's go"  
-  
-  
"The boat is pulling away" D'Artagnan says sounding crushed. 

They are sitting on their horses breathing heavy after their fast ride to the marina. They scanned the ships looking for hers but their hopes were crushed at the sight of it moving. 

"We're to late" Aramis states shocked, he truly believed they'd make it. The romantic he is pictured the scene perfectly. They would run up to the boat and take her in their arms. She'd be so happy and she would readily agree to stay.. But..   
"We're to late"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is over but I will continue the series. Comments and suggestions are welcome. Tell me what you would like to see in future stories of this series


End file.
